¡Ha llegado carta!
by ElphabaLii
Summary: Con el paso de los años la comunicación se ha echo complicada, por lo que las cartas son una buena opción para poder hablar, sobretodo si un evento importante se acerca...
1. Estimado Ash

_Bueno, primera vez que comienzo una histporia publicandola acá (o sea, las que publiqué antes ya estaban en otros foros :P) Y... esta es la primera historia que escribo de pokémon y esta pareja que me formó un trauma infantil al no concretarse jamás en esta eterna serie. _

_El asunto es que jugando pokemon heart gold se me ocurrio retomar una de las series que en mi infancia me tuvo mas enviciada y aqui me tienen, con un pequeño juego de cartas entre una dse las parejas que mas quiero en el mundo del anime =)._

_Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, me despido diciendo lo típico:_

_Pokemon no me pertenece, es de Nintendo, y la serie de Satoshi Tajiri_

Ciudad Celeste, 16 de abril de xxxx.

Estimado Ash:

Sé que es extraño que te escriba después de tanto tiempo ¿Cuánto ha pasado, 5 años? Es increíble que aun tenga la imagen clara de cuando emprendiste el camino hacia tu nuevo viaje, y esta claro que tras ese emprendiste otro y otro más; ¡vaya, como se nota que nunca puedes quedarte tranquilo en un solo lugar!

Bueno, supongo que sabes que por fin logré que mis hermanas se quedasen en casa y se hicieran cargo del gimnasio y aproveché para comenzar un nuevo viaje; bueno, quería perfeccionarme fuera de acá, tu sabes, pelear con entrenadores con algo mas de experiencia que aquellos principiantes que iban al gimnasio. Además pensaba que, con algo de suerte podría encontrarte en y quien sabe, recordar viejos tiempos cuando aun éramos unos niños y viajábamos capturando pokémon y venciendo al Equipo Rocket ¡es verdad!, en un pequeño pueblo me los encontré. Fue extraño verlos después de tanto tiempo, sobretodo viviendo en una casa y ya retirados. Claro, siguen siendo un tanto torpes, pero aceptaron alojarme en su pequeña hostal (si, aunque no lo creas, se ganan la vida honestamente). Obviamente me preguntaron por ti, y como es lógico solo pude responder que estabas viajando.

¿No sería lindo reunirnos algún día Brock, los pokémon, tú, yo? ¡Pero he intentado tantas veces comunicarme contigo Ash Kepchum y parece como si te tragara la tierra, y lo peor es que ni siquiera he recibido una llamada de tu parte estúpido ingrato!… Siempre es lo mismo, pero creo que serpia mucho pedir alguna señal de vida de tu parte; pues lo pokémon son todo para ti, les dedicas tanto, das tu vida a cambio de su propio bienestar… y creo que por eso te quiero tanto.

Pero bueno, la idea de esta carta es precisamente para que nos veamos, porque claro, ¿como mi mejor amigo va a estar ausente en el día más importante de mi vida? Si, sé que el gran Ash Kepchum es demasiado duro como para sentimentalismos y cursilerías, pero no creo que se reúse a hacer un pequeño sacrificio para poder asistir a mi boda ¿verdad? (sabes que si no vas, mejor ni te me cruces, que la furia de un gyarados no será nada comparado conmigo)

A decir verdad, supongo que ya sabes todo esto, lo anuncié hace meses y le encargue tanto a tu madre, al profesor Oak, a Tracy, Broak, incluso a Gary que te dijeran, pero no he recibido ni siquiera un miserable mensaje de felicitaciones. No creas que no me molesta tu enorme ingratitud, insisto, me hierve la sangre el comprobar lo ingrato que estas siendo conmigo después de años de amistad… pero a decir verdad, me entristece mucho mas de lo que me puede enfurecer; quería que fueras el padrino de la boda, pero la fecha se aproxima así que tuvimos que poner a Tracy en tu lugar.

En fin, cuento contigo. Pienso que quizás te molestó que no enviara la tarjeta de invitación directamente, ¡pero tu paradero nunca es algo fijo! De todas maneras, para que no tengas excusa señor gran maestro pokemón, la adjunto a esta carta que está dirigida a ti y solo a ti, sin intermediarios, sin dejar recados con terceros, por lo tanto ¡más te vale asistir! Además, Tom no te conoce, y créeme que le he hablado tanto de ti y de nuestros viajes, que sería estúpido que no te viera si quiera una vez, además te extraño mucho… no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte, de decirte un montón de cosas que no te dije antes y que a veces me armaba de valor pero… amigo… esa palabra pesa tanto, y es tanta la responsabilidad que lleva consigo, y aquello que tenemos desde que éramos niños es tan valioso que si abro mi bocota… no, no me hagas caso Ash, creo que con esto de la boda me pongo un poco nostálgica y ando mas sensible que otras veces… y tu odias los sentimentalismos… solo omite lo ultimo.

Ash…amigo; ven por favor. Obviamente pikachu también debe venir, también lo extrañado.

Un abrazo enorme.

Con cariño, Misty.

Pd: Espero que conserves la lonchera que te regale aquella vez, el anzuelo y aquello que te di hace 5 años. De más esta decir que si los pierdes ¡no vivirás para contarlo!.


	2. ¡Hola Brok!

Pueblo Paleta

25 de abril de xxxx

¡Hola Brok!

Sé que habría podido llamar, pero una vez escuché que era interesante comunicarse mediante cartas, sobretodo si se trata de solucionar asuntos de tipo personal… además que intenté llamar desde el laboratorio del profesor Oak pero tu línea salía como no disponible, ¿aún siguen los arreglos en el gimnasio? ¡Espero que estén resultando de maravilla!

Primero que nada, adjunté el dibujo de los Rhydon que me pediste hace algunas días; perdona la tardanza, pero hemos tenido bastante trabajo en el laboratorio. Es increíble como Gary a progresado tras su ultimo viaje a las islas naranja, creo que estar con la profesora Ivy le ha servido bastante, ha sido un gran apoyo para el profesor en sus investigaciones pokémon, y se nota en los resultados que se han obtenido últimamente (eeh… creo que no te debí mencionar el nombre de la profesora ¿verdad?, ¡disculpa! Lo borraría pero no tengo tiempo de escribir una nueva carta).

El otro punto por el que te escribo – el principal – es un poco más delicado. Es con respecto a tu sabes que, sobre quienes todos sabemos y cual asunto innombrable para tu entiendes quien. Resulta que hace un par de días llegó una carta de Misty donde pedía explícitamente que enviáramos a la brevedad una carta y una invitación que mandaba adjunta para Ash. No sé que le habrá escrito (es de mala educación leer correo ajeno) pero me preocupa, y a decir verdad no se si hacer lo que ella pide. Pensé en guardarla y decirle a Misty que nos aseguramos que nuestro amigo la recibiera, pero no hubo respuesta, inventándole lo ocupado que esta con todo esto de enfrentarse nuevamente al alto mando de Kanto, ¡pero la conciencia me pesa demasiado! ¿Qué hacer? Todos sabemos que Ash no reaccionó de la mejor forma cuando le comunicamos ya sabes que, (la cantidad de insultos que salieron de su boca, incluso algunos nunca antes oídos por el hombre y pokémon es algo que no se ve todos los días).

Me preocupa el tema y no soy bueno en este tipo de cosas; tu sabes, me siento especialmente involucrado con esto de ser el padrino del evento… pero tú eres el experto en chicas y en cosas del corazón, claro, dicen que quien fracasa mucho se hace mas sabio aprendiendo de sus errores (¡Uy! lo siento Brok, no debí escribir eso! pero tranquilo, es mi último error). En fin, ¿Qué dices? Quizás sea un distractivo negativo si le enviamos la carta a Ash, eso dijo su madre y el profesor Oak, aunque Gary dice que hay hacer que nuestro amigo a la realidad para que madure de una vez.

No haré nada hasta que tú digas los pasos a seguir, de todas maneras, eres quien viajo mas tiempo con ellos por lo que tuviste mucho mas chance de observar como esos dos se relacionaban, sobretodo tras estar con la profesor Ivy ya que ella es además una excelente observadora pokémon, y cuando uno aprende algo de esa disciplina, también comienza a distinguir ciertas actitudes humanas… hay no ¿dije Ivy otra vez? ¡Diablos! Sé que querrás matarme, pero ¡perdona!. A estas alturas debería escribir una nueva carta, o sino creo que nuestra amistad terminará… pero ¡cielos, el profesor me solicita, no hay tiempo!... soy algo torpe escribiendo cartas, no se como termino escribiendo cosas que pienso, hay cosas que no tendrían por qué ir aquí.

Bueno, no hay tiempo, esto se irá al correo.

¡Espero tu respuesta! Por favor, no se si esconder la dichosa carta, quemarla, o simplemente enviarla.

Dejo esto en tus manos Brok. Confío en ti.

Afectuosamente, me despido.

Tracey

Postada: Enserio no era mi intención sacar tanto el tema de la profesora Ivy; mejor hubiese puesto a la enfermera Joy como ejemplo… emm… no, mala idea.


	3. Ketchum

_Bueno, dije que iría actualizando pronto. Dejo en claro, eso si, que habrán capitulos muy pequeños (como este) debido a que las cartas varían en extención dependiendo de quien las escriba o a quien estén dirigidas. Esta que les dejo acá es corta y precisa hjahjaaja_

_en fin, a los que han leido estas caritas hasta ahora, mil gracias! ^^_

_Por cierto, pokémon no me pertenece... si fuera así, habria terminado la serie hace rato xD  
_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pueblo paleta, 25 de abril de xxxx

Ketchum:

Iré directo al grano: ha llegado una carta dirigida a ti hace algunos días, y esta tropa de perdedores no quiere hacértela llegar. Francamente, me tienen arto con sus dimes y diretes así que te pido por favor que llames y la pidas. Te la habría hecho llegar yo mismo, pero el abuelo la escondió.

En fin, supongo que es con respecto a aquello que no quieres enfrentar. Vaya, si es así, veo que sigues siendo un cobarde.

Atte. Gary Oak.


	4. Hola Tracey

Bueno, actualizando Fanfics. Por fin recupero las cosas de mi notebook y puedo poner esta cartita que tenía guardada ¿Cuál será la opinión de Broak por la reacción de Ash? Que piensa de la boda de Misty?... bueno, recuerden que aquí el observador era Tracey, Broak perdía mucho tiempo viendo chicas bonitas así que ¿se habrá dado cuenta de algo raro entre los dos chicos? En fin, creo que lo deja en claro en esta carta

Por cierto, Pokemon no me pertenece… o sino, no estaría quemándome las pesatañas estudiando porque seria millonaria D:

…

Ciudad Plateada, 28 de abril de xxxx

Hola Tracey:

He respondido lo mas rápido posible a tu carta, entendiendo la urgencia que posee esta situación y lo necesario que se torna zanjarlo a la brevedad.

A decir verdad, pienso que sería conveniente dejar que Ash enfrentara esta situación de una buena vez, le hará madurar y en ello concuerdo plenamente con Gary. Mi amigo es una persona fuerte, capaz de enfrentar los retos mas difíciles ¿no lo crees? Ambos hemos viajado con él y sabemos que puede con cualquier desafío o problema. Además, ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que ordenara a pikachu hacer un impactrueno en plena boda solo con el afán de arruinarla? (eeh… creo que eso no es bueno).

Mira, todos sabemos que Ash a reaccionado de esta manera porque Misty es importante para él y si se casa, el pasará a ocupar un plano menor en la vida de nuestra amiga (como todos nosotros, y el obvio) y el ego de Ash no lo soporta, es todo. Pero ya se le pasará, comprenderá que la felicidad de nuestra amiga es lo más importante.

Ahora, ¿Qué cosa es la que debería haber observado? Si dices que entre ellos había algo, ¡que tontería! Ash quiere mucho a Misty, y Misty a Ash, pero es por todas las cosas que vivimos juntos, es obvio que los lazos son fuertes.

En fin, el dibujo que me mandaste esta de maravilla y… sobre la profesora; la próxima vez, agradecería que primero hicieras un borrador de la carta y después me mandaras una editada, pues no quiero hablar de eso, ¿acaso no notas que mi debilidad con las chicas es un problema que me pone sensible?

Bueno, ¡nos vemos en el matrimonio!

Atte. Broak.

Posdata: de todas maneras, si conoces a alguna chica linda que quiera un acompañante tan apuesto como yo para asistir al matrimonio, ¡no dudes en presentarla!


	5. Gary

_Bueno, lo sé, hace mucho que no subía un capitulo de este fic. Mi justificaciones la universidad, horrenda por estos días que no me deja tiempo de sumergirme en mis historias._

_Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios, de verdad, me animan mucho! _

_Y bueno, para compensar el no subir hace tanto tiempo, subiré dos capítulos de una, dos cartitas._

_Y bueno pokemon no me pertenece y blablá… porque o sino no estaría subiendo fan fics acá jajaja_

Ciudad Colosalia, 3 de mayo de xxxx

Gary:

Si hay una carta dirigida hacia mi de esa traidora, puedes quemarla si quieres. Con Pikachu y los pokémon tenemos cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar. Si es por lo que yo, tú, y todos saben, dile que respondí y que enviaré algún obsequio de felicitaciones.

Ash Ketchum.

_Bueno, sé que es cortita… y que quizás es una gran decepción el ver a un Ash tan poco comunicativo.. pero ya verán como se desarrolla esta correspondencia. Gracias por leer! Y reviews? Jijiji. _


	6. Querido Tracey

Ciudad Celeste, 16 de mayo de xxxx

Querido Tracey:

Sé que debí llamarte, pero Misty sospechará si me oye hablar por teléfono contigo.

Sabes, estamos muy preocupadas por la feíta. Anoche la escuchamos llorar en la piscina (como si pensara que nadie sabe que se sienta en la plataforma por las noches cuando algo le preocupa), y la verdad no es la primera vez.

Notamos que anda muy preocupada del correo, bueno, siempre esta pendiente si alguno de sus amigos le escribe, aunque ahora se ha vuelto un poco obsesivo; el pobre cartero debió sufrir su furia cuando Misty vio que no había correo para ella, y desde entonces el pobre hombre nos deja las cartas en el centro pokémon ¡ni te imaginas el trabajo que nos cuesta para ir a buscar la correspondencia! No sabemos por cuanto tiempo mas tengamos que soportar esta situación, y lo peor es que ella no nos quiere decir nada; al principio pensamos que era todo esto del estrés que provoca organizar su boda, además es tan joven que es natural, pero su mal humor nos hace incluso pensar que la boda es lo que menos le interesa, ¡no parece la novia! (si se supone que las novias andan tensas, pero felices, y no es su caso). Tom tampoco dice nada. El pobre a penas se atreve a preguntarle a Misty que es lo que le ocurre, ya sabes, esta niña tiene un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se lo propone. ¿A ti no te ha dicho nada? Eres su mejor amigo, algo tienes que saber.

Por favor querido Tracey, de verdad nos preocupa la estabilidad emocional de nuestra pequeña hermanita, sabemos que es complicada, pero esto es alarmante, además si continua asi, nos terminarán clausurando por tener una especie de pokémon salvaje suelto (si, eso es lo que la gente puede pensar si Misty sigue canalizando su pena, porque creo que eso es, en una furia mas grande que un gyarados.

Confío en que tú nos podrás ayudar, y en el caso de que no sepas, nos dirás que le pasa a la feíta, y creo que hablo en nombre de todas as hermanas fantásticas que tenemos todo el derecho de saber que le pasa a Misty.

¡Un gran abrazo y un beso con todo mi cariño!

Daisy


	7. Querida Misty

¡_Hooola a todo el mundo! He salido desde las tinieblas y visitado mi mundo paralelo para remover un poco el polvo y continuar con algunas de mis historias, que harta botadas que las tenias._

_La verdad, no se si alguien recuerde este fic… bueno, pero hagamos memoria, por si las dudas (para evitar si alguien que leyó hace meses la ultima carta, lo vuelva a hacer para recordar la trama… ahorro de tiempo y ojos; eso nunca esta de mas xD) :_

**_Esta historia comienza con nuestra querida Misty escribiéndole al mas ingrato de todos (Ash obviamente!) exigiéndole que responda sus llamados y que debe asistir a su boda con un tal Tom (que nadie conoce ¬¬), claro que nuestra amiga esta un tanto desesperada porque hay algo que nunca le dijo a nuestro idiota favorito. Tracey, quien será el padrino del evento del año, no deja de estar preocupado porque desde que Ash supo la noticia, su reacción fue terrible y no quiso saber mas del mundo, escondiéndose quien sabe donde en sus viajes pokemon, por eso le pide ayuda a Broak, ya que no sabe si mandarle o no la carta que Misty pidió que le hiciesen llegar al entrenador; a lo que el joven de moreno recomienda que si, puesto que Ash debe aceptar que su mejor amiga ya tendrá tras prioridades y blablá.. (o sea, Broak nunca se dio cuenta que ahí había algo mas que amistad, distinto de Tracey que algo raro vio) …mientras tanto Gary encontró la carta de Misty en el laboratorio y le escribió una carta a Ash diciéndole que no fuera cobarde y madurara de una vez, pero el entrenador, para decepción de muchos, respondió con una seca carta diciendo que no le interesaba el tema. Mientras tanto, una preocupada Dacey escribe a Tracey sobre el comportamiento tan extraño que la menor de las Watherflowers ha tenido antes del matrimonio, pues llorar a escondidas por las noches y torturar carteros por no llevarle correspondencia no es algo habitual en una novia supuestamente feliz._**

**_En fin, pero estos no son los únicos amigos de la futura señora de ese tal Tom, hay mas invitados y quien sabe… alguna vieja amiga que puede meter la pata mencionando algo que a la entrenadora acuática no le guste recordar…_**

_Entonces, luego de esta introducción (y resumen de los capítulos anteriores) les dejo esta nueva sorpresita que ha traído el cartero… y acuérdense de que pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satochi que se yo (no me acuerdo de su apellido) y a Nintendo, esos mismos condenados que no son capaces de devolvernos a Misty! D:_

_Pd: perdón posibles faltas ortográficas, redacción etc… tendré mucha imaginación a veces, pero creo que un beta no me vendría nada de mal… sobretodo ara una nueva historia que tengo en mente :D_

_...  
_

Ciudad Petalia, 17 de mayo de XXXX

Querida Misty:

¡Estoy tan emocionada que apenas puedo dormir! Cuando recibí la carta con la invitación no podía creer lo que leía, ¡por fin una del grupo se casa!, y déjame decirte que jamás espere que fueses la primera, no es por falta de belleza obviamente; es que el hombre que tuviese la suerte de pasar contigo toda la vida de verdad debe tener un carácter fuerte jejeje… Pero eso es bueno, ¡es que no puedo esperar el día de la boda!

Por cierto, supongo que todos están invitados ¿no es así? Bueno, hace pocos días Dawn me telefoneó diciéndome que también había recibido una invitación; debo confesarte que al comienzo me pareció extraño ya que ustedes apenas se conocían, pero creo que es hora de darle un punto a Ash por ser quien se encargó de unir a este grupo tan grande de entrenadores, coordinadores, hasta un médico pokemon tenemos ahora ¿no te parece emocionante? Y hablando de ello, supongo que Ash ya confirmó su asistencia ¿verdad que si? Aun recuerdo cuando viajábamos, se acordaba mucho de ti, sobretodo cuando comía demasiado jajaja… decía que siempre lo reprendías por sus pésimos modales en la mesa, que loco ¿no lo crees? Llegaste a ser como su hermana mayor –a pesar de que tiene la misma edad – y esa es una de las cosas que admiraba de ti, Ash a mi siempre me vio como una pequeña hermanita.

Pero en fin, parece que con el tiempo madure mas de lo que él lo hizo, ¿sabes que al final nunca se decidió a tener algo con Dawn? Tantos concejos que le di a Dawn a ver si el despistado de Ash se fijaba en ella, y tantas indirectas que le di a ese muchacho para que despertase, ¡si entre ellos se veía algo!, Ash admiraba mucho a Dawn y ella a él ¡estoy segura que si los hubieses visto juntos durante los viajes habrías pensado lo mismo!... quizás, quien sabe, en tu matrimonio a nuestro amigo se le pega el espíritu santo y se decide a madurar de una vez, ¡y que mejor que con Dawn, seria genial, ambos amigos ahora novios! Y estoy segura que a tu también te daría gusto.

En fin, viajare a Pueblo Paleta a saludar y a que el profesor Oak vea a mis pokemon; luego pasaré a Ciudad Celeste, ¡quiero verte antes del matrimonio! además, sé que necesitaras de mi ayuda con tu vestido y esas cosas. Si quieres puedo llevar a Dawn también, ella tiene muy buen gusto con respecto a la ropa.

¡Un abrazo amiga! Y…. ¡nos estamos viendo dentro de pocos días!

Con mucho cariño, May. =)


	8. ¡Que tal Ash!

_Bueno, tengo unas cuantas cartitas listas, así que para que seguir calentándolas en el computador, ¡mejor será que vean la luz!_

_Quiero antes que nada agradecer a quienes se dan una vueltecilla por acá, sobretodo a los que dejan reviews (los cuales responderé ahora :B) :_

_Andy Elric__: __si... May es una bocona, pero bueno, no la culpemos, no sabe lo que está diciendo. ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! y ojalá sea como dices, que la gente no me haya olvidado por actualizar… eeehh… nunca jejeje…_

_DjPuMa13g__: __¿enserio los leíste todos? T_T que emoción, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Espero no defraudarte :D _

_naliaseleniti__: __es verdad… ¡Gary es el mejor! (de hecho, aunque cortitas, son las cartas que mas me gustan… porque vienen mas)_

_En fin, en esta oportunidad el cartero pasará por… quien sabe donde (siempre es un misterio el paradero de este personaje). Es cortita, bueno, no creo que este personaje sea de taaantas palabras, solo lo justo como para continuar con este enredo de correspondencia. _

_¡Espero disfruten! ... y perdón por esas fallas varias. _

_Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece... bla bla bla… le pertenece a Nintendo … bla bla bla… y a Satochi … bla bla bla ¬¬_

…_.._

Pueblo Paleta, 20 de mayo de xxxx

¡Que tal Ash!

Te preguntarás por qué estoy en Pueblo Paleta; bueno, por el evento del año y la razón de porque todos nos reuniremos el 1 de Junio, ¿Quieres por favor devolverme alguna llamada? He telefoneado a todos los centros pokemon de Hoenn, Sinoh, incluso me comuniqué con Iris a ver si te veía por Teselia, pero aun nada.

Tu madre ya esta un poco preocupada, y para que decir Misty, ¿supongo que sabes que, al decir "gran evento" me refiero a su matrimonio, no es así? Ha llamado mucho para saber si hay noticias tuyas, incluso te mandó una carta la cual encontré encima de un escritorio acá en el laboratorio, así que la adjunto a esta que te envío.

Por favor, ¡da señales de vida! May viajará dentro de unos días junto con Dawn. Vendrán a Pueblo Paleta a saludar y luego trasladarse a Ciudad Celeste, tú sabes, quieren ver a la novia… cosa de chicas.

Si no has dado señales por tu arduo entrenamiento, esto te puede servir como un descanso, ¡ya es hora que nos visites! Por mi parte, me he tomado estos días libres, puedo estar entrenando muy duro ¡pero Misty merece que paremos un momento y estemos en un día tan importante para ella!

¡Espero pronto noticias de tu parte!

Se despide, Max.


	9. Respuesta de tu carta

_Bueno, a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarán un poquito, pues se acerca el "gran día", y como que el correo a veces es un poco lento. Por lo mismo, he decidido que es hora de incorporar la tecnología a este fanfic y emplear internet… o en su caso, celulares. (Eso lo verán un poquito mas adelante)._

_Sin mas, ¡les dejo este capitulo! _

_*por si las dudas, me basé en como llegan los correos a mi gmail para plantear acá el asunto, y esas cosas. Por eso le puse …_

_Y por cierto, pokemon no me pertenece (todos saben eso) y tampoco gmail xDD _

…

**Respuesta de tu carta. **

**De: Tracey Sketchit **_**bocetopokemon **_

**Para**_**: Daisy. hermanafantastica1 **_

_**25 de mayo **_

Mí querida Daisy:

El cartero se demora mucho, por eso mejor te escribí un mail apenas recibí la carta.

No te niego que me dejaste bastante preocupado, sobretodo porque creo saber la razón del nuevo pasatiempos tortura carteros de tu hermana: Te diré que hace unos días Mist envió una carta para Ash supongo que para pedirle que viniese al matrimonio, lo hizo como último intento de ubicarlo y nos encargó que se la hiciéramos llegar; pero ocurrió algo terrible... y sé que me mataras por esto pero...perdí la carta. ¡Si lo se soy un completo idiota, pero de verdad no se donde quedó!

Pero no es tan malo, todos vimos que cuando mi amigo supo la noticia, su reacción fue pésima (tú fuiste testigo cuando lo telefoneamos) ... así que mejor no le digas a Misty que te dije de la carta, y mucho menos que no la enviamos, solo has que como que no sabes nada, es lo mejor, así Ash no se aparece por el matrimonio y no hace que Pikachu le de un impactrueno al pobre de Tom, ¡o peor!, que saque a Charizard y queme todo el lugar.

Brock me había dicho que quizás era mejor que él asumiera de una vez que su amiga de infancia maduró – Gary estaba de acuerdo con eso – pero de verdad le temo al temperamento de Ash, y también tengo miedo por su seguridad, ya que si arruina la boda, el próximo evento será su propio funeral y la audiencia de formalización por homicidio de Misty.

Cambiando un poco de tema, May llego ayer junto con Dawn (esto si se lo puedes decir a Mist) creo que se marcharán a Ciudad Celeste mañana. Max también esta acá, aunque llegó un poco antes que ellas; él se ira directamente a la boda. Ellos no saben nada sobre la carta de Misty, por lo menos hasta ahora, están convencidos que Ash asistirá y aun están extrañados porque él no será el padrino, incluso Max me comentó que le había escrito y que… un momento… Max… escribió una carta a Ash… hace exactamente 5 días… los 5 días que lleva desaparecida la carta… y… ay no…

Querida, te dejo. Iré a averiguar si mis sospechas son correctas,¡al rato te envío un mensaje!

Un beso, Tracey.


	10. Amor

_Por el titulo de esta carta, de mas que alguien se ilusiona… pero bueno, aquí se los dejo. _

…..

Ciudad Celeste, 25 de mayo de xxxx

Amor:

Queda tan poco para nuestro matrimonio que ya no puedo más con la espera. Sé que estás nerviosa, es por ello que no quise llamarte y a cambio dejar esta rosa para que ayude a sacar una sonrisa de tu rostro.

Recuerda cuanto te amo y que pienso que esta es la mejor decisión de nuestras vidas y que lo estamos haciendo bien.

Ya verás cuando lleguemos a ancianos y estemos viendo a nuestros nietos… ahí pensaremos que, aunque jóvenes, el casarnos fue lo mejor.

Te amo.

Tom.


	11. De Amorcito Tracey

A partir de aquí, hacen su entrada triunfal, los celulares! Eeeh!... por si las dudas, yo tengo un nokia, y en como me llegan los mensajes me basé para escribir este mini capítulo ( si tengo otros que son cortitos… pero este es eeextra corto!)

Y aunque corto ha sido uno de los mas complicados ¡porque no sabia que ponerle de titulo! Asi que opté por ponerle el nombre ese que ya ven acá ¬¬

…

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De Amorcito Tracey**

Daisy, Max confesó… le envió la carta. No tengo un buen presentimiento. El mas feliz con esto será Gary y Brock. Espero que Ash no le responda nada tan hiriente a Misty.

**Recibido a las:**

**16:45 pm**

**25/05/xxxx**

**Amorcito Tracey**

**+36358382xxx**


	12. Petición

_Bueno, este es otro capítulo cortito… y por esas cosas de la vida, el apellido de Brock creo que es el de la versión en inglés (O_o), y aunque no sea… de verdad necesitaba un apellido para este personaje._

…

**Petición. **

**De, Gary Oak cientificosuperfantastico23 **

**Para, Brock Harrison elpoetadetusueños **

**26 de mayo**

Brock:

Sé que eres el más cuerdo de todos estos que están acá. No se si es el matrimonio que los tiene mas nerviosos y mas estúpidos que de costumbre, que ya ni razonan de manera correcta (ni que fueran la novia), toman decisiones a tontas y a locas, y sin tener a los principales involucrados acá.

Por favor, no te vayas directamente a Ciudad Celeste y pasa por Pueblo Paleta antes de la boda. ¡Ayúdame a controlar a estos locos!

Gary.


	13. Ya no se que hacer

_Me pasó algo tan estúpido: me acabo de dar cuenta que no puedo escribir una dirección de correo en el fanfic jajajaja… pero espero que, aunque haya salido a medias, se haya entendido la idea en los "mails" anteriores jeje.._

_Bueno, no se si demoré mucho o poco… pero he estado con mucho trabajo en la universidad, que a penas me detenido a ver este fanfic. Pero aquí me tienen en un rato de ocio, actualizando. _

_Sé que los capítulos vienen siendo muy cortitos… pero créanme que es necesario que así sean. No siempre se escriben cartas, e-mails o mensajes largos…_

_Y casi lo olvido. ¡Gracias por los reviews! No son muchos, pero a las personitas que me leen, muchas gracias! Siempre me alegran el día, enserio! :D_

_Mistyket__ :__ ¡gracias por el dato del apellido!... leyendo otros fics me di cuenta que Takechi (así se escribe?) también lo ocupan en Brock. Pero bueno, ya quedó por Harrison xD.. y si, Tom es un amor! No quise hacer un maldito perro de novio, porque creo que siemre a los pobres seres los ponen como malos... ahora digamos que es un chico lindo y atento ^^ (igualiiito que Ash… nótese el sarcasmo ajajj)_

_Naliaseleniti__ : es verdad, Gary jamás decepciona! Y con respecto a quien se comunicará con quien… Solo Dis sabe el enredo que tengo de correspondencia en mi notebook xD _

_En fin, hoy serán un par de cartitas más… y luego ya estaríamos cerca del final... o al menos eso creo. _

_Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, es de Nintendo y Satochi Tajiri … porque si fuera MI serie, tengan por seguro que estaría de vacaciones por Europa en este minuto! _

…

**Ya no sé que hacer**

**De: Daisy Waterflower **_**hermanafantastica1 g…..**_

**Para: Tracey Sketchit **_**bocetopokemon g….**_

**27 de mayo**

Ya ni me atrevo a mencionar la palabra cartero en esta casa, así que mejor te escribo un mail.

No sé que diablos le pasa a Misty, pero desde que pronuncié el nombre "Dawn" se puso roja de rabia y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa murmurando cosas como "ese cretino", "se merecen ambos engreídos", "por eso nunca llama, esta ocupado con esa", "que ni se aparezca", "me las va a pagar"… ¿Qué ocurre cariño?, ¡no entiendo nada! Y sinceramente, la feíta ya me asusta. ¡Ni quiero pensar en que le hará a esa pobre niña cuando llegue en un par de horas a la casa!

¿Y ya supieron algo de Ash? Porque Misty aun no (o sino ya no torturaría al cartero).

Avísame cualquier cosa.

Te ama, Daisy.


	14. En camino

**En Camino.**

**De: Broak **_**elpoetadetussueños g … **_

**Para: Gary Oak **_**científicosuperfantastico23 g … **_

**27 de mayo**

Me dejaste muy preocupado con tu e-mail, así que ahora estoy partiendo hacia Pueblo Paleta. Como voy en mi propio auto, creo que llegaré mañana por la tarde.

¿Y se supo algo de Ash? No se porque presiento que esto tiene que ver con mi amigo.

Dios, nunca pensé que el matrimonio de Misty causara tanto lio… En fin, ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Atte. Brock.


	15. Amigo Ash

Ciudad plateada, 27 de mayo de XXXX

Amigo Ash:

¡Cuánto tiempo desaparecido! Hombre, hace meses que no llamas y ya estoy temiendo de que estés perdido quien sabe en que bosque por Sinnoh. Me preocupas Ash, quiero saber como estás, si te hace falta alguna cosa… sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre.

En este preciso instante estoy partiendo a Pueblo Paleta, me reuniré con los chicos antes de la boda de Misty; supongo que vas a ir ¿cierto? He sabido que ella quiere a toda costa que estés presente en el evento, es tu mejor amiga y quiere tu apoyo. Vamos Ash, sé que al principio el tema te molestó, pero es nuestra amiga querida y no hay que fallarle. Ella espera que no lo hagas.

En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo para redactarte una gran carta (te enviaría un e-mail pero como no se en que inhóspito lugar te encuentras, haré llegar este mensaje al centro pokemon de Ciudad Rocavelo para que la linda enfermera de allí te lo entregue. Sé que en algún minuto tendrás que pasar por allí o si es que ya pasaste, sabrán como ubicarte.)

Solo me queda decirte que acá en el gimnasio estamos todos bien, mis hermanos y mi padre te envían cariños, y dicen que esperan verte en Ciudad Celeste para el matrimonio.

Bueno, me despido.

Un abrazo, Brock.

Pd: Dile a Joy que es muy bella y si desea asistir al matrimonio de la mejor entrenadora acuática de Kanto con un apuesto galán como yo, ¡que no dude en comunicarse! Dale mi número y mi e-mail, ¡para ella siempre estaré disponible!


	16. De Delia Ketchum

**Comentarios varios en la última carta. ;)**

…

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De Delia Ketchum**

Samuel por favor, dime que ya obtuviste noticias de Ash… aun no ha llamado a casa, en una semana es el matrimonio y ya el tema me tiene angustiada. Si no asiste, Misty se decepcionará. Temo además que a mi hijo le haya pasado algo o con lo impulsivo que es cometa una locura… Avísame cualquier cosa.

**Recibido a las: **

**9:45am**

**28/05/xxxx**

**Delia Ketchum**

**+36378934xxx**


	17. De Samuel Oak

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De Samuel Oak**

Descuida Delia, apenas tenga noticias del testarudo de Ash te avisaré de inmediato. Me informó Gary que mañana llegará Brock a Pueblo Paleta. Tranquila, solucionaremos este asunto.

**Recibido a las: **

**10:00am**

**28/05/xxxx**

**Samuel Oak**

**+2828293xxx**


	18. Consulta

**Consulta. **

**De: Enfermera Joy ****enfermerajoy186 **

**Para: Enfermera Joy enfermerajoy65 **__

**30 de mayo**

¡Hola Joy!,

Soy la Joy de Ciudad Rocavelo. Te escribo para preguntar ¿Ash Ketchum ya pasó por tu centro pokemon? Tengo dos cartas que son para él en mi poder y además han llegado una serie de llamadas telefónicas provenientes desde la región de Kanto preguntando por su persona.

Creo que debe haber pasado algo grave, de otra forma no me explico cuál es la urgencia de localizar a este muchacho.

Por favor, si lo vez envíalo de inmediato a esta ciudad, o que se contacte conmigo para poder hacerle llegar la correspondencia.

Un abrazo afectuoso.

Tu prima, Joy.


	19. Sobre tu consulta

**Sobre tu consulta.**

**De: Enfermera Joy enfermerajoy65 **

**Para: Enfermera Joy ****enfermerajoy186 **

**31 de mayo**

¡Hola prima!

¡Qué suerte tienes! Justo ayer por la tarde llegó a este centro pokemon un joven llamado Ash Ketchum ¡y de hecho pasó la noche acá!

Le habría dicho tus recados de no ser porque recién revisé mi e-mail. Aún está durmiendo, así que apenas baje a desayunar le informaré.

Un abrazo afectuoso.

Atte. Joy.


	20. Últimos acontecimientos

**Últimos acontecimientos (por favor, ¡lleguen pronto!) **

**De: May maravillapokegirl02**

**Para: Max intelectosuperior34 **__

**1 de mayo**

Hola Max:

¿Cuándo piensan aparecer por acá? ¡Ya no puedo más con esta situación!

No sé qué diablos pasa con Misty, sé que siempre ha tenido un carácter de los mil demonios, pero ¿tanto como para tener el impulso de empujar a Dawn a la piscina y querer ahogarla?

Así fue, aunque no lo creas…

La verdad, no sé qué pasa acá. Desde que llegamos hace unos días atrás la note algo extraña. Miraba con mucho desprecio a Dawn, fue muy poco hospitalaria, y bastante sarcástica. Al principio hasta me causaba un poco de gracia ver las caras que Misty hacía, bueno, todo el mundo sabe que las novias previo a sus matrimonio están algo más irritables; pero de a poco esto de fue saliendo de control.

Un día estábamos en la cocina dispuestos a desayunar cuando Misty apareció y le ofreció una taza de té a Dawn, la cual aceptó gustosa. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, ¡pero aun así yo vi muy bien como Misty volteó a propósito la tasa de té caliente en las faltas de Dawn! tanto fue que Piplup debió darle un chorro de agua para contrarrestar la quemadura. Claro Misty se excusó que fue un accidente, y a pesar de que Dawn le creyó, yo quedé con mis dudas.

Al día siguiente, durante la tarde, Dawn fue a dormir una siesta. De pronto sentimos un estruendo proveniente de la pieza de alojados, por lo que acudimos a ver ¿Y qué crees? ¡Su cama había quedado destrozada! Ella dijo que apenas se recostó la cama se desarmó en mil pedazos ¡Ni te imaginas el golpe que se dio! Violet dijo que era extraño, que sus muebles estaban en perfectas condiciones y no se explicaba lo que pasó. Fue cuando Misty apareció y dijo "Vaya Dawn, sabía que estabas gorda, pero no pensé que para destrozar la cama"… Sé que pude haber sido una accidente, bueno, hasta ese minuto eso parecía; pero cuando vi a Misty esconder en su habitación un martillo y unos clavos... se lo que debes estar pensando, "no debería espiar a la gente" pero si las cosas seguían así ¡Dawn estaba corriendo peligro! Además, de por sí ya se había sentido mal con el comentario de Misty y no quería comer nada durante la cena… decía que no cabría en el vestido que había comprado para la boda (y con lo delicioso que estaba todo, ni se imagina de lo que se perdió).

Y el día de ayer fue el unto culmine. Estábamos en el sector de la piscina junto a todas las Waterflowers decorando el lugar (por cierto, ¡está todo muy maravilloso, de en sueño!), cuando de pronto a Dawn preguntó si podía usar el teléfono, a lo que Lily dijo que no había problema. No sé quién preguntó a quién llamaría, pero cuando ella dijo "trataré de ubicar a Ash" ¡Misty explotó!

Comenzó a bombardear una cantidad de improperios jamás escuchados en la historia mundial, al momento que se lanzaba contra Dawn al punto que sus hermanas tuvieron que tomarla de los brazos para evitar que cumpliera una de sus tantas amenazas dichas en ese minuto y la ahogase en la piscina.

Finalmente mi amiga tuvo que ir a quedarse al centro pokemon. Yo decidí quedarme a ver si podía entender el actuar de Misty, pero está imposible; no pensé que ser una novia sería tan estresante al punto de querer agredir a los invitados. Solo hay una cosa que me pregunto ¿Por qué reaccionaria así cuando Dawn menciono a Ash? ¿Será porque este ingrato no ha dado señales de vida? si, eso debe ser, ¿y ustedes han sabido algo de él? Aun así ¡no entiendo porque se desquita con ella!

Ojalá que cuando llegues, sea en compañía de Tracey y Brock, esos dos conocen muy bien a este Gyrados humano y quizás la puedan calmar, o mejor aún ¡traigan a ese condenado de Ash! Antes de que Misty la agarre conmigo también… aunque a decir verdad también estoy pensando en ir a hacerle compañía a Dawn al centro pokemon.

En fin, ¡dense prisa! Seguiría escribiendo, pero creo que me llaman desde la piscina.

Un abrazo, May.


	21. Saludo Rápido

**Saludo Rápido. **

**De: Tracey Sketchit bocetopokemon **

**Para: Daisy Waterflowers hermanafantastica1 **

**1 de mayo**

**Mi querida Daisy:**

Te escribo rápidamente antes de partir a Celeste.

No sé si ya estás al tanto, pero Brock pasó por pueblo Paleta por petición de Gary, quien le dijo que estábamos todos un tanto nerviosos por el matrimonio de Misty, ¿pero sabes? Creo que Gary no tiene conocimiento de cómo están las cosas por allá realmente.

Sumado a lo que me escribiste hace unos días con respecto al comportamiento de Misty, ayer Max recibió un e-mail de May diciéndole que trato de ahogar a Dawn ¿es eso cierto? Cielos, creo que tu hermana está explotando cada vez de la peor manera ¿ya hablaron con Tom sobre esto? ¡El novio debería saber sobre esta situación!

Bueno, creo que estaremos a más tardar mañana en la tarde en la ciudad.

¡Nos vemos querida!

Tracey.


	22. ¡Saludos Pelirroja!

**¡Saludos Pelirroja!**

**De: Gary Oak cientificosuperfantastico **

**Para: Misty lagrimadesirena53 **

_**2**_** de mayo **

¡Qué tal pelirroja!

El día de ayer se marcharon todos hacia Ciudad Celeste. Yo me quedé en Pueblo Paleta ordenando las cosas en el laboratorio, ya sabes, esto de ser un investigador da mucho que hacer; además encuentro innecesario que viaje tan de prisa si a quien realmente quieres ver no es a nosotros, sino que a otra persona ¿o me equivoco? Yo sé que no.

Y bueno, ¿ya le dijiste a Tom que lo que están haciendo es un tremendo error? Perdóname que sea tan sincero contigo, pero creo que en estos años de amistad me he ganado ese derecho. Ya no soporto todo este circo que se armó alrededor de la gran estupidez que estás a dos días de cometer; hasta lástima me está dando este pobre perdedor que tienes como novio, que ni entrenador pokemon es…tan enamorado que se ve ese debilucho y tú soñando con el cretino de Ketchum, que ni siquiera es capaz de enviarte una respuesta.

No creo que sepas el revuelo que se armó cuando llegó hasta Pueblo Paleta la última carta que enviaste a Ash, y creo que es porque desde hace algún tiempo a todo el mundo le dio por ocultar las cosas, sobretodo las referentes a ti y ese cobarde (aunque es injusto que solo le diga cobarde a él, si tú te estás ganando ese calificativo con creces)

En fin, llegó tu carta y tardaron días en deliberar si la hacían llegar a Sinnoh; unos decían que si y otros que no, incluso mi abuelo se prestó para este circo ocultándome la dichosa carta para que no la enviase con mis propias manos. Por suerte, ese chiquillo Max llegó un día y la encontró por casualidad en el escritorio de mi abuelo, y pensando que no había nada malo en enviarla, la adjuntó a una carta propia.

¡Ni te imaginas el revuelo que esto causó! ¿Y sabes porque? Primero, porque temen que el "gran entrenador" Ash Ketchum no sea capaz de sobrellevar la noticia de que su "amiga" Misty se casa dentro de dos días y no precisamente con él; segundo, tienen terror de que al escuchar su respuesta negativa a asistir al matrimonio, tu misma viajes y lo asesines a sangre fría antes de reconocer lo que es obvio ¿no lo crees?

Por cierto, no es que Ash no sepa que te casas, pues si lo sabe y desde hace mucho. No creo que te hayan informado de esto, ya sabes, esta gente está convencida que el hecho de que seas la novia no significa que seas intolerante a las noticias malas. El bobo se enteró hace como tres meses de tu matrimonio, solo que la cantidad de insultos que lanzó tras la noticia fueron los suficientes para que todos estos creyeran que el asunto no tenía vuelta y que era mejor dejar las cosas tal como están sin decirte cual era la razón de porque Ketchum desapareció de un momento a otro y no dio más noticias: Tú.

En fin, creo que esto ya es más claro que el agua: No te puedes casar, no mientras trates de asesinar a Dawn solo porque no puedes más de los nervios y no precisamente porque eres la novia, sino porque quien esperas que llegue a rescatarte de esta farsa no aparece. Y él no debería seguirse escondiendo, aunque eso no lo podemos controlar. A mí por lo pronto me preocupas tú.

Pelirroja, eres mi amiga y aunque cueste creerlo te has ganado mi afecto. Por lo mismo no quiero verte atada a un matrimonio que no te ofrece futuro alguno, ni mucho menos felicidad, por mucho que el tipo te amé, porque tú no sientes igual y eso lo sabemos ¡Lo llevas escrito en la cara desde que tienes 10 años! Y aunque Ash no aparezca… debes hacer algo por ti y tú felicidad.

Bueno, creo que tras enviar este e-mail alistaré mis cosas e iré hacia Celeste a ver cómo termina todo este embrollo. Solo espero no me recibas con una ametralladora, ya que, como me han dicho que estas camino a convertirte en una asesina en serie, quizás hasta tenga que quedarme en el Centro Pokemon.

Nos vemos al rato pelirroja

Un abrazo.

Gary.


	23. De Samuel Oak (20)

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De Samuel Oak**

Delia, escogiste un mal momento para ir a visitar a Misty ¡Ash está en ciudad Rocavelo! A penas pisamos el centro pokemon, la Joy de Rocavelo, dijo que acababa de llegar y estaba revisando su correspondencia. Espero que después se le ocurra llamar al centro pokemon de Ciudad Verde.

**Recibido a las: **

**11:00 pm **

**02/06/xxxx**

**Samuel Oak**

**+2828293xxx**

…**..**

**Antes que nada, a todos aquellos que pasan por este fanfic y gastan un minuto de sus vidas leyendo locas ideas, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Mis mejores deseos para este 2013, y ojalá lo hayan empezado con la mejor de las energías!**

**Bueno, creo que con toda esta actualización, cubro en parte la gran demora que tuve desde la última vez jejeje… trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible!**

**Ahora, con respecto a sus reviews, ¡muchas gracias!... no podré responderlos en detalle ahora, pero de verdad, mil gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de dejar una huella por este fanfic, me alegran mucho y me animan a seguir;)**

**Y bueno, trataré de ir actualizando lo más pronto posible.**

**Saludos a todos! :D **


	24. De Delia Ketchum (20)

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De Delia Ketchum**

¡Por fin! Aunque ahora tenemos problemas más importantes… Misty no quiere abrir las puertas de su habitación. Sus hermanas están desesperadas. Por favor, dile a alguno de los chicos que venga, Brock quizás puede razonar con ella. Y trata de hablar con Ash, quizás si él viaja… no, puede que sea mala idea. Solo habla con Ash y dile que se comunique conmigo cuanto antes. A penas se solucione acá la situación con Misty, parto al Centro Pokemon.

**Recibido a las: **

**11:15 pm**

**02/06/xxxx**

**Delia Ketchum**

**+36378934xxx**


	25. De Misty Querida

_¡Lamento la demora!... comentarios al final de la ronda de publicaciones._

_Declaimer: pokemon no es mío (para mi desgracia y de mi bolsillo) pero esta idea de las cartas y todo eso si es mía ¡ojo! Jajaja… ahora, solo lean._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nuevo Mensaje**

**De Misty Querida**

Tom, te espero en el mirador a media noche. Sé que es apresurado, pero debo hablar contigo. No le digas a nadie.

**Recibido a las: **

**11:00 pm**

**02/06/xxxx**

**Misty Querida**

**+65678954xxx**


	26. ¡Para que aparezcas!

**¡Para que aparezcas!**

**De: Dawn Berlitz **_**lindurapokegirl g…**_

**Para: Ash Ketchump **_**maestropokemon23 g…**_

**2 de junio**

Querido Amigo Ash:

A decir verdad no sabía si escribirte, ya que hace meses que no das señales de vida a tu familia y a los demás muchachos, pero creo que como soy la única que ha mantenido el contacto contigo es mi deber escribirte aunque sea a estas horas de la noche y aunque no sepa exactamente dónde estás; así que solo confiaré en mi suerte, y en que ahora estés en un centro pokemon y pronto veas este e- mail.

La última vez que hablamos como corresponde fue hace como un mes, ¿pero por qué decides esconderte bajo un caparazón como un cloyster? No seas cobarde y enfrenta de una vez por toda esta situación ¿Por qué? Porque sabrás que Misty está hecha una loca y que casi trató de matarme ¿crees que exagero? Cuando recibas la invitación a mi funeral verás que digo la verdad y todo gracias a esa llamada que te hice el otro día de cinco minutos donde solo refunfuñaste. Pero fuera de eso, creí que habíamos estado de acuerdo en que te tomarías un tiempo para reflexionar y que aparecerías antes de la boda o por lo menos darías una señal de vida, ¡pero veo que no has hecho nada!

Ash… amigo, sé que duele no ser correspondido, sé que es como si estuvieran apretando constantemente tu cuello y estómago el ver que la persona con la cual sueñas todos los días tenga puesta su mirada en un tercero, ¿pero es justo para ti no dar la pelea antes? Sé que no soy quien para decir esto porque…. Porque… por muchas cosas… ¿pero, sabes? Lo que más quiero es verte feliz y esta no es la actitud que espero de un gran entrenador pokemon como tú.

Y claro, dije que si la persona a la que quieres es feliz tú también debes serlo pero, creo que es mi deber decirte que ella no lo está, se nota y trata de cubrir su dolor con su furia incontrolable, la cual estoy casi segura que es por tu causa. Así que por favor, si tu felicidad… la de ambos, esta una al lado del otro ¿¡qué demonios estas esperando?! Toma tus pokemon y ven lo más rápido que puedas. Es más, si me pides que haga algo para aplazar esta locura, lo hare… porque sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera... para eso somos amigos ¿verdad?

Bueno, sabes dónde llamarme, ando pendiente a mi móvil. Estaré esperando escuchar a un animado Ash dispuesto a dar la pelea... como siempre.

Te quiero.

Dawn.


	27. De Violetita

**Nuevo Mensaje**

**De Violetita**

Daisy, deja lo que sea que estés haciendo en el centro pokemon con Tracey y regresa de inmediato al gimnasio. Ya supimos porque Misty no quiso abrir la Puerta anoche ¡no durmió en casa! Por favor ¡ven ya!

**Recibido a las: **

**10:00 am **

**03/06/xxxx**

**Violetita**

**+25566849xxx**


	28. Confesión

**Confesión…**

**Para: Brock Harrison **_**elpoetadetusueños g…**_

**De: Ash Ketchum **_**maestropokemon23 g…**_

**3 de Junio**

Amigo Brock:

Imagino tu cara de sorpresa al recibir este correo electrónico, sé que no he dado noticias hace meses pero anoche recibí un e-mail que me hizo reaccionar… bueno, dentro de la gran cantidad de correspondencia que la Joy del centro pokemon de Vetusta tenía para mí y que debido a la situación, no puedo contestar ahora por completo, así que prefiero y priorizo responder lo tuyo ya que eres mi más viejo compañero y amigo (Gary no cuenta, además que sé que me regañará...además tú sabes más de esto y… ¡aaagg! Ya me entenderás ¡solo continua leyendo!). Confió en que hablarás con todos en mi nombre.

No había respondido llamadas ni mensajes porque luego de… tú sabes, la noticia, me fui a entrenar con mis pokemon cerca de unas termas que hay en las montañas cercas a Ciudad Puntaneva, ¡ni te imaginas lo fuerte que nos hemos puesto! Además, un viejo del lugar dijo que estar apartados del mundo con los pokemon fortalece la convivencia y los lazos, aunque sabes que jamás he tenido problema con ello pero nunca está de más querer pasar tiempo con mis amigos ¿no es así?... Claro, sé que no debo olvidar a mis amigos humanos aunque estos meses de ausencia he hecho exactamente lo contrario y he sido muy ingrato con todos, sobre todo con… bueno… tú sabes… es que luego que me dijeran que se casaba yo… ¡Por Dios que complicado es esto!

Al grano:

No quiero, no puedo, no soy capaz de verla llegar al altar con otro tipo y sé que ahora estás pensando en que hablo estupideces, que yo me estoy comportando de manera infantil, que debería estar apoyando a Misty en un momento así pero ¿Cómo apoyarla en algo que no quiere realmente? y ahora te estas preguntando ¿Cómo es que Ash sabe esto? Primero, por todos los llamados que ella me ha hecho además del llamado de ustedes diciendo que ella ansía verme; la conozco mejor que muchos y sé que si ella estuviese decidida no me buscaría, ¡es un claro grito de auxilio que no se atreve a decir tal cual porque es tan terca como yo! (si lo acepto, soy un estúpido terco). Y esto lo corroboro luego de escuchar todo lo que últimamente me ha dicho Dawn.

¡Por favor no la regañen por esto!

Dawn sabía hace meses donde me encontraba; fue por casualidad, un día que se me ocurrió pasar cerca de su ciudad natal pensando en que se encontraba en una competencia que habían estado anunciando hace meses, pero no, estaba allí y me encontró. Mantuve con ella contacto todo este tiempo y a petición mía guardó el secreto ¿Por qué? Porque soy un estúpido egoísta que no soporta perder una vez más a su mejor amiga y ahora, quizás, para siempre (eso sonó cursi)

¡Ya no sé qué me pasa Brock! Y lo peor de todo es que según Dawn… según ella yo… yo… bueno… no es que no quiera que Misty sea feliz, al contrario, es que si quiero que lo sea pero… yo… tú sabes a lo que me refiero cuando te encuentras pensando en… y luego… Rayos, soy terrible para esto.

¡Estoy enamorado de Misty!

(Perfecto, lo dije… uff.)

¡Si, como lo lees, la amo más que a mi carrera, mis medallas y mis pokemon incluso! (eso es demasiado), daría todo solo por ella… pero hay algo que me lo impide. Es como cuando quieres saltar desde muy alto, tienes las ganas pero tu cuerpo no se mueve ¿te ha pasado? ¡Es lo mismo! Y es por eso que no he dado señales, porque pensé que si me alejaba se me quitaría esta especie de enfermedad que tengo con ella y que al parecer tengo hace mucho tiempo pero que solo hasta hace un tiempo supe… o comprobé. Creo que esto debo contarlo con más detalles.

Veras, siempre con Misty la relación fue algo diferente, (por no decir rara); desde que nos conocimos que nos entreteníamos metiéndonos en problemas, o generándolos con nuestras discusiones, pero aun así nos comprendíamos mejor que nadie, incluso sin necesidad de explicarnos (bueno, yo a ella, porque Misty por lo general me repetía las cosas una y mil veces). Cuando ella dejó de viajar con nosotros, tú sabes mejor que nadie como sentí su ausencia y a pesar de que ganamos nuevos compañeros y amigos, nunca fue igual sin ella. Pero me acostumbré, es más, me gustaba la idea de que cada vez que pasase por Ciudad Celeste o en su defecto a mismo Pueblo Paleta, tenía la opción de encontrar a mi amiga allí, esperándome y ansiosa de saber mis aventuras. Ese era mi perfecto panorama al llegar a casa, mis pokemon libres por el campo, una gran cena hecha por mi madre y que mejor, mi amiga pelirroja sentada a mi lado, conversando, riendo, peleando y riendo otra vez. Pero algo pasó, no sé qué fue exactamente, cada vez me visitaba menos, llamaba menos, ya no estaba allí para recibirme con su gran sonrisa y no sé cómo, pero cuando la veía sentía que no sabía nada de ella y eso me angustiaba. Y así, sin más, un día la vi y ya no era la misma niñita gruñona que conocí a los diez años, era una mujer, hermosa por lo demás… y eso me asustó, pues pensé que había cambiado, que mi amiga y compañera había quedado abandonada en algún rincón del tiempo.

Habían pasado meses desde que la vi por última vez, tú sabes, en aquella reunión previa a salir a mi nuevo viaje. Fue una tarde genial, comimos, bailamos, reímos recordando nuestras aventuras… y era perfecto, ella estaba allí, tan linda como siempre, me sentía tan a gusto que hasta pensé en decirle que me acompañase en mi nueva aventura ¿te imaginas lo genial que habría sido aquello, Misty y yo viajando otra vez? Y por regiones que sé que a ella le habría encantado conocer… pero casi no dejó oportunidad para que le dijera, comenzó a hablar de sus proyectos de gimnasio y me hizo parecer impertinente, por no decir descarado, pedir que sacrificara su vida ya armada por seguirme una vez más. Y una vez más la vi como una extraña.

Claro hasta que me llegó esa bendita invitación… la que por cierto, pudo haber llegado mucho antes en compañía de la carta ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Sé que reaccioné de pésima forma cuando me dijeron que ella se casaba (¿y casarse con quién? ¡Si el tipo ni siquiera es maestro pokemon! ¿Quién querría, en su sano juicio casarse con un florista?), pero estaba confundido y no supe si era lo correcto decir que no quería que otro la esperase a ella en el altar, a Misty, Mi Misty… pero decir que era mía, exclusiva para este cabeza hueca es un acto soberbio, ¿no?... comición

…Y preferí marcharme.

Pero ayer, cuando llegué al centro pokemon y a Joy me paso todos los mensajes entre esos cierta carta que creo iba para mí y no se atrevieron a mandar… fue que entendí que ella no quiere esto, que a pesar de que creí que ya no la conocía, sigue siendo la misma pelirroja que con una mirada comprendía lo que a mí me pasaba, que me apoyaba a pesar de todo, que solo hasta hoy puedo decir con certeza… que es la compañera de aventuras que espero tener por siempre.

Y si no estaba completamente decidido tras la carta de Misty, Gary también cooperó. A él le respondí con un corto mensaje hace unas semanas, pues aún no estaba seguro de que era lo mejor en este caso… pero definitivamente Dawn me hizo reaccionar al decirme como ella se estaba comportando, que estamos en este mundo es para ser felices y si para completar esa misión, no solo debo luchar y ganar trofeos… debo estar con ella y pelear si es preciso.

Sabes, pensé en escribirle a Misty ahora… pero prefiero caer de sorpresa por Celeste. Sí, estoy a kilómetros de distancia, días de viaje, pero cuento con unos muy buenos pokemon voladores que acortarán el camino hacia el aeropuerto, además de la ventaja que me da una muy buena amiga capaz de retrasar la boda solo para que pueda llegar y decir cuánto deseo que ella no realice esta locura… y sé que tú me ayudarás ¿no es así?

A quien engaño, sé que no lo harás, porque tu sentido de "hacer lo correcto" dirá que debes dejar todo marchar tal cual para que no muchos salgan lastimados ¡pero Brock, estoy enamorado! ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Así que solo te pido, que si no me ayudarás a detener esto, ¡no interfieras!

Bueno, voy partiendo ahora y salvo a Dawn, no comentes este mail... a menos que alguien más opine que el matrimonio es una locura (ok, coméntale a Gary… sé que él entenderá… me conoce tan bien como tú)

Deséame suerte… y ¡a la carga!

Nos vemos.

Ash.

Pd: No dije nada a la Joy del centro pokemon… pues sé que saldrá huyendo de ti, además ¿para qué quieres una compañera si no habrá matrimonio?


	29. De BrockAcosaEnfermeras

**Nuevo mensaje:**

**De BrockAcosaEnfermeras **

Dawn, me acaba de llega un email de Ash diciendo que viene para acá a detener la boda… ¡pero me llegó un mensaje de Lili diciendo que ella se fugó!... hay que ir al gimnasio ahora, algo me dice que esto termina mal. ¡De prisa! (Por cierto, cambia ese nombre que me tienes en tu celular, ¡es ofensivo!)

**Recibido a las: **

**10: 10 am**

**03/06/xxxx**

**BrockAcosaEnfermeras **

**+89266384xxx**


	30. ¡Leer Urgente!

**¡Leer Urgente!**

**De:**__**Dawn Berlitz**_** lindurapokegirl g…**_

**Para: Ash Ketchum**_** maestropokemon23 g…**_

**3 de Junio**

Antes que nada quiero que sepas que me cuesta mucho escribir esto… demasiado... y es porque eres mi amigo y enserio quiero lo mejor para ti, por lo mismo creo que seré breve, además… solo espero que no hayas partido aun de Sinnoh o que por lo menos antes de subirte al avión revises tu correo electrónico, en último caso el móvil… ya te he dejado mil mensajes.

Ash:

Sé que anoche te envié un mail diciendo muchas cosas, que ella estaba cometiendo una locura, que si era por la felicidad de ambos, tuya sobretodo, deberías parar esta locura y que estaba en ti hacerlo.

Dios…

…esta mañana recibimos un mensaje por parte de Tracey, resulta que las hermanas de Misty descubrieron que no había pasado la noche en el gimnasio y se alarmaron. Comenzaron a avisar a todo el mundo por si alguien sabía de ella, pero nadie estaba al tanto de donde se había metido. Temieron lo peor… ya sabes, desde una fuga de novia arrepentida hasta un secuestro… pero nada de eso.

Al ver que el tiempo pasaba, quisieron llamar a la casa del novio, ya sabes, quizás Tom sabía algo pero en su lugar, solo encontraron otra familia desesperada, un novio desaparecido y una carta.

Ash… se fugaron.

Sé que ayer pensaba lo contrario, enserio creí estar en lo correcto al decirte que Misty solo se casaba con el pobre muchacho por despecho, que en realidad estaba enamorada de ti como tú de ella, pero esto es sorpresivo ¿enserio esta chica es tan impredecible? No entiendo, de verdad no me cabe en la cabeza, si tanto quería ese muchacho, primero, ¿por qué no solo esperó unas cuantas horas para su matrimonio? Está bien, quizás solo quería algo más íntimo, entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dijo? Pero si ese fuera el caso, sigo sin entender porque sus malas reacciones cuando alguien te nombraba o… quizás yo solo malinterpreté todo.

Ash, lo siento tanto… siempre he sabido lo que sientes por ella, incluso antes de que tú mismo lo reconocieras; sé que cuando leas esto y te enteres (por Dios que sea antes de llegar acá) no será algo lindo y… de verdad, me siento tan culpable, yo solo quiero de todo corazón que seas feliz.

Perdóname… por favor.

Creo que está de más decir que conmigo cuentas para todo y aunque leas esto antes de que tomes el avión, viaja de todas maneras, o si quieres viajo yo misma y nos juntamos en Sinnoh, tú mandas.

Te quiero mucho.

Dawn.


	31. Querida Familia

Ciudad Celeste, 3 de Junio de xxxx

Querida familia:

Sé que ahora deben estar haciéndose miles de preguntas con respecto a mi ausencia y la de Misty, pero créanme que es para mejor.

El día que decidimos casarnos, Misty y yo pensábamos y deseábamos que este fuese el día más feliz de nuestras vidas, rodeado de gente querida que nos apoyase en nuestra decisión. No cabe duda y se agradece el cariño que todos, nuestras respectivas familias y amistades han depositado; sabemos el trabajo que les ha costado a muchos viajar hasta acá solo para estar en compañía de nosotros, pero que esto ha sido demasiada presión… para mi novia sobretodo.

Es por eso que anoche y tras una larga conversación, decidimos fugarnos para comenzar una vida lejos, los dos solos y tranquilos. Espero que no nos malinterpreten, les tenemos una gran estima a todos, además nos aseguraremos de seguir en contacto.

Cuando encuentren esta nota, esperamos estar muy lejos de Celeste, por supuesto siendo marido y mujer, pues corrimos la hora en el registro civil y nos casamos a escondidas, ¡así que no estén triste por nosotros y compartan la inmensa felicidad que ahora sentimos!

Por último les pido que no nos busquen, solo esperen nuestras noticias.

Atte. Tom.


	32. Querido Gary

Ciudad Calagua, 15 de septiembre de xxxx

Querido Gary:

Ha pasado tiempo, para ser exacta más de tres meses desde que Tom y yo decidimos fugarnos, perdí contacto con el mundo y casi ni he dado noticias… pero tengo mis motivos, ambos los tuvimos y antes que nada quiero disculparme por haberme alejado estos meses, es solo que necesitábamos un tiempo para nosotros y todo lo que conllevó al matrimonio era muy estresante y... simplemente ya no podía más.

Sé que fuera de esa vaga explicación –que fue la que dimos a todos en general –a ti sobretodo te debo una mucho más larga, profunda y que se he estado dilatando desde antes de mi partida… es con respecto a tu e mail, aquel que nunca respondí ¿recuerdas?. Pues bien, ese fue un gran detonante de mi decisión, que esa noche decidiese llamar a Tom y plantearle esto.

Okey, sabemos que ese mail estaba enfocado a que hiciese exactamente lo contrario con este matrimonio ¿y sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, sé que más de alguien quería que suspendiera todo de raíz, mandase al carajo a Tom y me fuese corriendo a los brazos de Ash ¿pero cómo ir detrás de alguien que casi ni me conoce, que no estuvo conmigo en los momentos más importantes de mi vida, que nunca se detuvo siquiera a mirarme? Si Gary, considero que estabas equivocado al pensar que a Ash le molestaba el hecho que no me casase con él, lo que a ese cabezota le reventaba el hecho de que ya no estaría ahí esperándolo exclusivamente a él cuando regresase de sus competencias, que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para mandarle regalos y darle ánimos, que mi atención se enfocaría en mis planes son formar una familia, un marido, hijos y mi carrera (que por cierto, jampas le importó), desplazándolo a él de mi cabeza.

Está bien, lo acepto, las últimas semanas previas a ese matrimonio si me ilusioné; pensé, soñé por un instante que Ash llegaría y reviviría todas aquellos sueños infantiles de tener una vida a su lado, que como un héroe de película romántica raptaría a la novia y nos fugaríamos ¡pero que idiotez! Esto es la vida real, primero porque a pesar de que mi carta nunca llegó a manos de él, ya tenía conocimiento que me casaría, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿y tomó cartas en el asunto? Nada, solo se sumió en su mundo egoísta dejando pasar el acontecimiento; y segundo ¿en qué demonios pensaba? Tom es un hombre ejemplar, un muy buen marido, dedicado a lo que hace, cariñoso y preocupado ¿Cómo pude pensar en desecharlo? Habría sido una locura, crueldad y un desperdicio mayúsculo.

No me considero cobarde Gary, pues sé que mi decisión fue la correcta y madura. Soy feliz, viviendo ahora en la ciudad más linda que Hoenn me puede ofrecer, en una casa con vista al mar como siempre quise tener, con el marido más tierno que pisa la tierra y lo mejor de todo, estoy en paz.

Quizás la dureza de estas palabras respondiendo a las tuyas te fastidien… no, sé que no te molestaran pues prefieres que sea sincera y créeme que lo estoy siendo, pero debes saber que por mucho que haya estado enamorada de Ash, por muchos años que le haya dedicado, donde mi corazón solo estuvo reservado para él, eso ya acabó, y si bien me confundí previo al matrimonio yo… estoy enamorada de Tom.

Ahora Gary, quiero pedirte un par de favores: El primero es con respecto a Dawn. Nunca le hablé con respecto a cómo me comporté con ella los últimos días que estuve en Celeste y no tengo ningún numero o dirección donde localizarla. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo por mí, por favor ¿podrías enviarle mis disculpas? Con ella nunca hemos sido tan cercanas, pero por favor dile lo arrepentida y avergonzada que estoy, reaccioné como una niña por ese entonces y creo que fui bastante injusta con ella, además, si ella tenía más química con Ash que yo, no era su culpa… de todas maneras yo ya tenía pareja, no tengo derecho alguno a meterme en la vida de los otros. En fin, me harías un tremendo favor si le pasaras ese recado.

El segundo es con respecto al mismo Ketchum. Te agradecería, desde el fondo de mi corazón que jamás vuelvas a mencionarlo, no así como en tu carta; tampoco quiero saber dónde está y mucho menos que él se entere de mi ubicación. Es algo extremo, lo sé, pero estoy en una nueva etapa de mi vida donde quiero seleccionar mis amistades y hay bastantes que ya han pasado al olvido y que no vale la pena fingir que aún son parte de mi vida. Él es uno de los casos.

A ti amigo mío, reitero mis disculpas por desaparecer estos meses, pero ahora sabrás donde localizarme. Cambié mi e -mail, ahora es sirenaroja15 de la misma casilla… y bueno, en el remitente va mi dirección. No te enfades conmigo por favor, sabes que eres muy importante para mí y que a pesar de la distancia seguirás siendo mi amigo.

Un abrazo muy grande y espero pronto tener noticias tuyas.

Un beso, Misty.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y… ¡Fin! Termineee! …

.

Eehhh… No, tranquilos, es una broma jejeje… soy cruel, pero nunca tanto. :D

Antes que nada ¡imploro piedad! Aun no me sacrifiquen en la hoguera por esto que acabo de escribir, pero debo decir que sí, me gusta un poco el drama, aunque este fic en si no es dramático ni nada por el estilo.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que siguen este fic, que lo leen y han dejado reviews, y obviamente a aquellos que en mi Facebook han manifestado su expectación con respecto a este y como sigue, además quiero disculparme por la demora, pero ir cerrando un fanfic es algo más complejo de lo que creí, y enserio me he dado de golpes en la cabeza para terminar todo este enredo (nunca tanto como golpes, solo es una manera de decir :B ) Y sé que es hasta feo, pero solo les pido un poco más de paciencia para la próxima y última entrega de cartas, ¡que esto no acaba acá! Y bueno, me disculpo por no responder reviews, y sé que suena hasta tonto pero… perdí la cuenta cuales eran los respondidos y cuales no jejejee… pero créanme que cada vez que veo uno, me alegran el día! Asi que si quieren dejar uno, ¡bienvenido sea! :D

Sin nada mas que decir, me despido hasta la próxima entrega, y de nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por leer esta locura!


	33. ¡¿Qué tal la coordinadora estrella!

Esto fue rápido, lo sé, pero estos días me dediqué a escribir este fic y terminarlo… así que aquí me tienen y… responderé reviews al tiro para que después no se me olvide jeje..

Sire: A decir verdad, también pensé en dejarlo como final, pero finalmente, me decidí por desarrollar mi idea original. ¡Ojalá te guste! (nervios mil! :S )

Lola S. Austen: yo igual leo del celular a veces jajaja… y bueno, no sabía que era tan esperado este fic ahah... espero te gusten las siguientes cartas!

naliaseleniti: aquí me tienes! Y creo que esta vez no tardé demasiado :D… y no se si me odies o me ames después de esto pero… en fin, aquí van las siguientes cartas! Y si… quise no hacer tan mala a Dawn, igual somos bien crueles con ella jajajaa.

L' Fleur Noir: ¡lo que menos quería era que fuese esto un drama! Pero era un mal necesario, o sea, alguna vez que Ash sufra, siempre Misty es la que paga los platos rotos jajaja.

DjPuMa13g: si sé… soy una malvada rompecorazones… pero si, Misty tenía sus razones para huir pero ¿habrán sido acertadas? Digo, una decisión impulsiva siempre trae consecuencias… en fin, ojalá te guste la continuación!

Suki90: debo decir que tu review me dejó impactada… medio análisis! :O y muy acertado por lo demás. Creo que eres la única persona que se atrevió a decir que Misty fue una cobarde… y en lo que concuerdo. Pero bueno, es verdad que dan ganas de golpear a Ash también por ser tan lento, pues, que Misty esté en esta situación, es netamente culpa de su cobardía y lentitud. Saludos y espero te guste lo que sigue! (ahah)

Mistyket: enserio había preparado el casco y la armadura para recibir las piedras y los balazos por lo que escribí jaja… aunque ni creas, ahora las tengo listas también (sin contar el pánico escénico que me da en este instante :S. Bueno, simplemente con eso quise escribir algo así como lo que a mí a veces me gusta leer: cosas inesperadas jeje. Ojalá ahora te guste lo que sigue ahah

Andy Elric: mi parte maquiavélica me dijo al leer tu comentario: la venganza es dulce! Muahahhah …. Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan no? Asi como en tu fic Ash quiere a Dawn y hace sufrir a Misty, en este Misty quiso a otro e hizo sufrir a Ash (?).. alguna vez que le toque a él llorar, obvio! Jajajaaja En fin, espero te guste esto que sigue.

Bueno… para que decir lo nerviosa que estoy y el pánico escénico que tengo ahora pero… ya memetí en esto, así que aquí les dejo lo que ahora trajo el cartero!

**declaimer: pokémon no me pertenece… si así fuera, en BW Misty no habría hecho la dieta Dawn xD

Ciudad Negra, 9 de agosto de xxxx

¡¿Qué tal coordinadora estrella?!

Amiga Dawn:

Sé que he sido ingrato las últimas semanas, ¡pero heme aquí dando noticias! porque aunque pase el tiempo seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad? Porque sé que no serías capaz de enojarte con tu maestro pokemon preferido, aunque no te hable en un mes ¿verdad? Porque supongo que comprendes que es gracias a la liga y sus toneladas de trabajo ¿verdad? y… a quien engaño, soy un maldito ingrato tratando de convencer a su mejor amiga que es exactamente lo contrario ¡pero que me quieres igual, estoy seguro de ello!

Antes que nada, no había podido felicitarte por tu listón en la competencia de la semana pasada, enserio estoy copado en trabajo pero eso no quita que no te haya seguido por radio y televisión; ¡tú y tus pokemon lucían fantásticos, vaya que se han vuelto poderosos! Sin duda eres un gran coordinadora, de las mejores. Obviamente el momento más excitante fue cuando te toco competir contra May, ella tampoco ha perdido su toque con los años, fue sin duda una pelea dura.

Hablando de ella, ¿May cómo se encuentra? Creo que no se mi amiga hace casi cinco meses, no directamente por lo menos (sí… creo que me debe estar odiando por eso; pero debo compensarla ¿no es así? ¡Ayúdame con esto por favor!). Se ve que ha mejorado mucho y que no se quedará tranquila con tu triunfo, querrá la revancha ¡la conozco y se lo perseverante que es! Y bueno, Drew igual. Me extrañó que él no haya querido entrar a la competencia, es un muy buen coordinador, pero supongo que le dio el pase a su esposa… quien lo diría, May casada, suena raro. Creo que soy el único que aún está soltero por la vida además de ti, aunque por poco tiempo ¿no es así?

¿Y qué tal esta tu tan famoso novio querida Dawn? Supongo que estará feliz de verte triunfante, aunque supe que andaba en una larga expedición. Pero Gary no es como yo, aunque ande en el fin del mundo se preocupara de enviarte con un pokemon volador una carta dándote ánimos. Definitivamente amiga mía, si hay algo que me alegró ese… bueno, tu sabes, "día" fue el acercamiento que ambos tuvieron; de algo que haya servido esa fiesta de aquel matrimonio que nunca fue (por lo menos para el público), pero eso ya es parte del pasado.

Por cierto… no preguntaré por ella porque… sé que no hay noticias… ¿o sí? No sé por qué aun espero una respuesta afirmativa si de antemano sé la negativa que me espera... como siempre.

En fin, podríamos programar alguna junta, claro, cuando termine mi visita a Teselia ¿sabías que en Ciudad Porcelana están haciendo presentaciones de teatro pokemon? No lo sé, hace años que no voy por esa gran metrópolis. No me iré de la región sin ir a un buen bar allí y sin ver esos espectáculos, incluso hay karaokes y como sé que a ti te encantan esos lugares ¡seria genial verlos juntos alguna vez! Junto a Gary por supuesto, aunque le resulten aburridos esos panoramas, sé que si le ofrecemos una buena cerveza nos acompañará hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso.

Bueno, ya sabrás a donde escribirme los próximos días ¡Ciudad Porcelana, allá voy!

Estaré esperando noticias tuyas, como siempre.

Un gran abrazo, (Pikachu igual te envía saludos)

Tu amigo, Ash.


	34. Querida Feíta

Ciudad Celeste, 13 de agosto de xxxx

Querida Feíta:

¡Tienes a tus hermanitas abandonadas! No pensé que fueses tan ingrata, ¡ni siquiera viniste al nacimiento de nuestra sobrina! Entiendo que estas ocupada pero Lili nos necesitaba, además te pierdes conocer en persona a la bebé más linda del universo ¡la vieras sacó los ojos de Brock! Es una pena que no pueda tener a todas sus tías cerca, igual que mis pequeños gemelos, ¡ni te imaginas lo grande que está! La niñera dice que son unos demonios ¿te imaginas? Yo los veo como ángeles y es imposible no creer eso si hasta te envían sus maravillosos dibujos adjuntos a esta carta. (También adjunté fotografías, para que recuerdes nuestras caras)

¿Y dónde andas metida ahora? La última vez que nos telefoneaste andabas cerca de Ciudad Teja. Supongo que pasaste por ese gimnasio, he oído que los pokemon tipo hielo de esa zona son lindos, así que no creo que te hayas resistido a verlos; si aún te conozco hermanita.

En fin, te escribo también a nombre de la familia en pleno (eso incluye a tus cuñados) porque estamos preocupados. Los últimos dos años no has hecho otra cosa que viajar, entrenar, viajar y volver a entrenar ¿Qué ya no fue suficiente? Pareces una verdadera gitana, sin residencia ni punto fijo; entiendo que aun eres joven, a penas con 28 años pero ¿no será tiempo ya que te establezcas? Cualquiera diría que estás huyendo de algún crimen con tanto viaje. Obviamente agradecemos todo lo que nos mandas, además de los contactos que nos has logrado pero… creemos que ya es tiempo que vuelvas a casa ¿no lo crees? Sabes que el gimnasio siempre estará abierto para ti, además, ya han pasado dos años Misty.

Imagino tu cara hermanita, e intuyo que estás a punto de arrugar la carta y tirarla al basurero, pero respira y piensa un poco: son dos años desde que ese cretino te dejo, te engaño con el carpintero y que lo descubriste de la peor manera posible, pero eso no significa que todos sean iguales ¿a vez a Lili y a mí? ¡Tenemos los mejores esposos que una mujer podría pedir! y para que decir Violet, casada con el líder de gimnasio de pueblo Azuliza (y que a pesar de vivir lejos, sigue visitándonos por lo menos tres veces al año, a diferencia tuya que no vienes hace más de un año por acá y con suerte nos llamas).

No creo que sea el momento de decirte que efectivamente te apresuraste dejándote llevar por tus impulsos y palabras bonitas de un tipo que apenas conocías, pero eso no significa que sigas enojada con el mundo como para evitar establecer relaciones personales más aun con tu familia. Ya sabes, no quiero sonar maternal ni nada, solo soy tu hermana y hablo a nombre de todas que nos preocupas… además ¿te has puesto a pensar que el gimnasio necesita a su líder? Ya sabes, con nuestras vidas, Violet en otra ciudad, Lily con la pequeña y yo con los gemelos y mi retorno al cine, ya sabes cuesta un poco ¿no lo crees?

En fin... Reflexiona todo esto por favor.

¡Casi lo olvido!, hace unos días nos encontramos al Profesor Oak y te envía muchos cariños. Nos dijo que Gary continúa en una expedición por el desierto de Hoenn ¿y qué crees? ¡Al volver se va a casar! Se supone que yo no debería decirte, por lo que se Gary quería darte la noticia personalmente, de hecho al profesor se le escapó por casualidad pero no me aguanté y decidí contarte esta primicia que muy guardadita se la tenía el muchacho. Seguro que Dawn necesitará se asesoras de modas ¡que emoción amo las bodas! Por otro lado, el profesor andaba acompañado de la señora Ketchum, perdón, hoy en día señora Oak (ya sabes, la costumbre); obviamente al igual que su esposo te envió muchos cariños, aunque claro, resaltando lo ingrata que fuiste con ella tras ese fatídico matrimonio. También nos comentaron de Max, ¡el chiquillo va camino a convertirse en el nuevo miembro de la elite!, eso es obvio si lo apadrina la estrella de Kanto, claro, después de nosotras.

Y hablando de él, Tracey me comentó que el "estrellita" tiene novia… ¡tiene novia! ¿Puedes creerlo? Durante años el mundo no le conocía mujer alguna al gran maestro Ash Ketchum y ahora sale con que está con una conocida modelo oriunda de Sinnoh , aunque claro, en un par de semanas –si es que no son días –más de alguna revista de chismes te dará la noticia. Quién lo diría, ese mocoso que tú trajiste a nuestro gimnasio ahora es una celebridad. La verdad, nunca entendí porque dejaron de hablarse, aunque claro, ese torpe de Tom casi te aísla hasta de nosotras… pero luego de divorciada no ha sido mucha la diferencia.

Bueno hermanita, solo pido que des señales, que vengas a conocer a tu nueva sobrina y por último, si quieres venir a recordar tus tiempos de líder y hacer que todo ese entrenamiento casi enfermizo valga la pena ¡devuélvete a Ciudad Celeste!

Sin nada más que decir, te mando besos.

Tu hermana mayor, Daisy.


	35. Querida Hermana Daisy

Ciudad Porcelana, 20 de agosto de xxxx

Querida Hermana Daisy:

Lamento no haber respondido antes tu carta, pero había estado ocupada y recién hoy he arribado a Ciudad Porcelana donde pude encontrarme con papel y lápiz para poder redactar algo.

Antes que nada, no nos leamos la suerte entre gitanos ¿Qué me extrañan? ¡Mentira!, lo único que quieren es que regrese al gimnasio para hacerme cargo de él. Pero a decir verdad quizás lo haga, pues viajar por años sin tener residencia fija cansa y creo que ya va siendo tiempo de retornar a mi ciudad natal. Increíblemente tienes razón en este punto: ya es hora de que conozca a mi nueva sobrina.

No te miento ¡si los extraño! Creo que lo peor que me pudo hacer ese cretino de Tom fue separarme de ustedes; claro, el tipo me convenció con palabras bonitas y una bella casa a orillas del mar, ¿pero que conseguí a cambio? No ver crecer a los pequeños y un engaño (debí adivinar que el tipo era gay, era demasiado buen florista y amaba el rosa, ¡pero en hombres! Arceus debe amarme para no haberme hecho homofóbica luego de lo que vi.) Pero sí, creo que me acostumbre a estar sola y a viajar... pero es lo que siempre quise hacer, conocer lugares que antes no tuve la oportunidad.

Por cierto, te envío un paquete con ropa de una tienda que encontré por acá ¡Ciudad Porcelana es increíble! Sé que te gustará cuando vengas en unos cuantos meses, es el centro de la moda tanto humana como pokemon, sin contar las innumerables ofertas laborales que hay para los artistas. Sí, creo que tú y las chicas se volverían locas con este lugar.

Por mi parte, al igual que en Ciudad Teja acá me invitaron a conocer el gimnasio del lugar, pero apenas entré casi me dio un infarto ¡eran solo pokemon bichos! Así que preferí pasar y seguir mi camino, en el cual conocí a una chica llamada Iris que paseaba por la ciudad. Ella es una chica algo… como decirlo… "especial", además nos conocimos de una manera algo anómala: la confundí con un pokemon el parque justo al lado del lago entre unos arbustos. Cuando vi que algo se movía y solo vi una gran masa de cabello mojado, pensé que era un tipo de pokemon acuático de la región así que le lancé una pokebola ¡ni te imaginas el susto que me dio cuando se levantó y me miró con cara de pocos amigos! Lo más gracioso es que me aseguró que no era la primera vez que eso ocurría, que hace unos años un niño también le arrojó una pokeball pensando en que la podría capturar ¿puedes creerlo? Si a mí no me hubiese pasado, habría creído que ese pobre ser humano (será quien haya sido) era un completo idiota sin cerebro, pero no se le puede culpar… enserio el peinado de esa muchacha es extraño, ¡hasta aloja pokemon en su cabeza!

Fuera de ese episodio nos hemos hecho bastante cercanas, recorrimos los alrededores y me invitó a quedarme en la misma hostal en que ella está alojando, dice que ha andado tantas veces por la ciudad que ya es cliente frecuente del lugar, por lo que me hicieron un buen precio gracias a ella. Ahora en la noche me invitó a un karaoke, está empecinada en presentarme a ese torpe amigo que también trató de capturarla y que coincidentemente ha llegado a esta ciudad. Sé que esto te parecerá divertido, pero dice que es soltero (figurativamente, creo que recién comenzó una relación pero a mi nueva amiga no le simpatiza la joven) y que es especial para mí ¡como si me importara tener algo con quien sea! Imagínate, entrenador pokemon, soltero, y si es buen partido como ella dice, tiene que tener un problema o no me explico cómo tardó tanto tiempo en estar con alguien, pues según Iris, es la primera novia que le conoce. Si es obvio que algún problema tiene que tener ¿no lo crees?… seguro que es gay y no lo quiere aceptar y está usando a esa pobre muchacha para ocultarlo ¡típico! Igual como pasó en mi caso, ¡sí! debo advertirle a esa pobre mujer... claro, si es que la veo. De todas maneras, no me importa tener conquista alguna, ya pronto regresaré a mis labores de líder y debo centrarme en eso.

Pasando a otro punto ¿es enserio lo de Gary? Vaya, quien lo diría, mi amigo se casa ¡y con Dawn! De algo que haya servido esa fiesta de aquel desperdicio de matrimonio; si hubiese sabido que todo iba a terminar de la manera en que acabó, no habría huido y siquiera habría disfrutado de la celebración que habían organizado, sobretodo porque no tengo intenciones de casarme nuevamente (no señor, no caeré en la trampa otra vez). Pero creo que por todo lo anti cupido que me he vuelto, por Kanto al parecer es exactamente lo contrario ¿Ash con novia? (que extraño escribir su nombre después de tanto tiempo). Primero, hace mucho que no sabía de fuente directa (si es que esto se le puede considerar un medio directo) que era de su vida, no sé, es tan ajeno a la mía que es algo extraño. Creo que igual fui algo dura con él antes de casarme, finalmente quizás él tenía un sexto sentido mucho más desarrollado que el mío y presentía que mi casamiento a la larga sería un fiasco. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y esa amistad fue linda mientras duró (claro, si omito todo lo que pelábamos… pero era natural, ya sabes, la inmadurez), ahora solo me queda esperar que él sea feliz con quien quiera que sea esa modelo con la que sale ahora... aunque por lo que leí en una revista, esa chica es una pobre mujer sin neuronas, pero que más se iba a esperar de un gran fenómeno pokemon, era obvio que más de alguna de esas víboras casa hombres lo iba a conquistar tarde o temprano.

Por otra parte, aunque siguiendo con la misma familia, me alegro que hayas visto a la madre de ese pobre hombre destinado al fracaso con esa hueca. (si, es hueca ¿no has leído los reportajes que salen en las revistas de farándula? La chica ha estado involucrada con varias figuras del mundo pokemon, ¡Incluso Ritchie!… En la que se metió ese pueblerino) Imagino ahora que Gary asumió casi todas las responsabilidades del laboratorio junto a Tracey, al profesor Oak solo le queda disfrutar de la vida junto a su esposa ¿no? Lo más gracioso de todo esto, es lo que a ese hombre le costó percatarse de los sentimientos de Delia, claro, hasta que un buen día ella lo encaró y le dijo las cosas tal y como eran… vaya, ni se imaginará como la admiro por eso. Si la vez otro día envíale mis saludos, algún día cuando pase por Pueblo Paleta iré a visitarla, o bien si ella vuelve a pasar por Celeste dile que siempre el gimnasio tendrá las puertas abiertas para recibirla.

En fin hermana, ahora debo irme; Iris me está esperando para pasar a dejar esto al buzón y luego a despedirme como corresponde de Teselia para por fin regresar a Kanto. Supongo que antes de irme a Celeste pasaré por Jotho a visitar a Violet, así que tardaré un par de días más de lo que antes había previsto, pero llegaré. Dale saludos a las muchachas de mi parte, a mis sobrinos y por supuesto a sus padres… ¡y espérenme con muchas toneladas de helado!

Un abrazo afectuoso,

Misty.


	36. La otra parte de la respuesta

**La otra parte de la respuesta.**

**De: Dawn Berlitz **_**lindurapokegirl g…**_

**Para: Ash Ketchum**_** maestropokemon23 g…**_

**20 de Agosto**

¡Hola amigo!

Creo que la llamada por teléfono que tuvimos cuenta en parte como respuesta a la carta de la otra vez, claro, perdimos la magia de comunicarnos por correo pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir, tú sabes, con todo esto de los preparativos de la boda. No sé si has escuchado aquello que dicen que el matrimonio es una de las situaciones más estresantes en la vida del ser humano ¿lo sabes? Bueno, déjame decirte que ¡es verdad!, bueno creo ya que viste mi cara ayer, eso sin contar que al parecer estar tensa me provoca dolores de cabeza y nauseas constantes… por suerte Gary llega la próxima semana, así que podremos organizarnos de mejor manera.

Concuerdo en que Pueblo Paleta es el mejor lugar para casarnos, además como ese será mi nuevo hogar ¿no te parece que es mejor comenzar desde el principio allá, con la ceremonia incluida? A los que les he comentado la idea les parece estupenda, y sé que a ti te agradará volver por estos lados; porque supongo Ash Ketchum que llegarás si o si a mi matrimonio ¿no es así? porque tienes claro que el padrino de la boda es un elemento esencial en el evento ¿no es así? Y por último, porque sabes que si no llegas, Gary se encargará de sacarte los ojos y yo te descuartizaré y daré tus restos en comida para pokemon ¿no es así?...

…Sabes que es broma, estoy segura que vendrás.

Creo que por todo esto dejaré las competencias un tiempo, no así el entrenamiento (Gary no me lo perdonaría), pero está bien tomarse unas vacaciones de vez en cuando. May me dijo que era una buena idea, que luego de mi luna de miel me tomará la revancha, y claro, espero que la próxima vez que regrese a las canchas tú estés allí apoyándome. Por cierto, te quiero ojalá las primeras semanas de septiembre llegando a Kanto ¿sabes porque te digo esto? Porque sé que con lo concentrado que estabas el otro día hablándome de tus pokemon y como han sido tus días en Teselia, que casi ni me dejaste explicar todo lo que se venía por acá (aun no entiendo cómo te sigo considerando mi amigo si apenas escuchas. Supongo que debo quererte tal cual eres)

Pero creo que apenas me dejaste hablar porque no querías que tocara el tema número uno en la farándula pokemon por estos días, así que preguntaré: ¿Qué tal tu novia? Mírenlo, todo un casanova Ash Ketchum, ¡y ni siquiera lo mencionaste en tu carta mal amigo! Supongo que la invitaras al matrimonio ¿no es así? Aunque lo poco que alcancé a hablar con Iris hace unos días, me pareció que no estaba tan contenta con la noticia. Me causa gracia, ella es tan terca con sus decisiones, supongo que para estas alturas ya se habrán reunido en Porcelana o están pronto a hacerlo ¿no es así? Me comentó que incluso estaba decidida a presentarte a una nueva amiga que ella conoció por esos lados y que casualmente es de Kanto, todo con tal de que no sigas con esa "sin cerebro" cono ella dice. Ha decir vedad amigo, es verdad, tu novia no tiene muy buena fama pero… es tu elección, tú sabrás como llevarás esa relación, ¡además es tu felicidad!

Y hablando del tema, hay algo que me gustaría comentarte a raíz de una conversación que tuve con May durante el torneo; sonara un poco extraño a estas alturas, pero qué más da. Ella me decía que cuando éramos más niños, incluso hasta antes de que yo me hiciera novia de Gary, nos veía juntos… como pareja… y a decir verdad Ash, yo igual lo pensaba. Si, sé que es loco que lo diga a estas alturas y ni te imaginas la pena que me da, pero creo que por eso decidí contártelo por acá. Si es por ponerle nombre a eso creo… no, estoy segura… me gustabas. (¡Ya, lo dije! Que gracioso ¿no?).

Así es, babeaba por ti en un tiempo de mi vida, es loco ahora que lo pienso porque si me hubiese embarcado en una relación contigo habría sido todo muy extraño, además conociendo como somos, jamás habríamos llegado a algo más serio como es hoy mi relación con Gary. Luego de que comencé con el me jure a mí misma no decirte eso nunca, pero ahora que estoy pronta a caminar al altar, creo que mi pasado debo dejarlo atrás y tenerlo limpio… además Gary igual sabe y encuentro injusto que no sepas esto, de cualquier modo es con respecto a tu persona, o sea, mi mejor amigo. Si hay algo que debo agradecer de ese día que… bueno, tú sabes, fue el haberme acercado a Gary, algo bueno que nos haya dejado esa fea experiencia. De todas maneras, no creo que ella lo haya hecho de mala ni mucho menos, es solo que quiso comenzar de cero aunque no lo hizo de la mejor manera posible, dejando así muchos cabos sueltos y por eso... en fin, ese error no lo quiero cometer, por eso te cuento todo esto.

Y por cierto… no he sabido nada de ella desde que recibí tu carta o desde que llamaste el otro día. ¿Sabes algo Ash? No conozco a tu novia, salvo por reportajes y programas de farándula pero… creo que independiente de como sea, esta es una oportunidad para probarte a ti mismo que puedes salir adelante con otra chica y aunque no sea ella, bueno, ya estás nuevamente en carrera ¡tienes 28 años, aun eres joven y exitoso, mujeres jamás te faltaran amigo!

En fin, dale mis saludos a Iris, sé que hoy irán a un karaoke así que ¡diviértanse! Y los espero para mi boda (¡Que emoción!)

¡Un beso y un abrazo padrino mío!

Te quiere, Dawn.

Pd: Dile a Iris que revise su mail, envié el modelo del traje de dama de honor ¡y por cierto! Que le diga a Dilan que por favor me responda, para saber qué haremos con el menú. Una cosa más, Gary el otro día llamó y dijo que no te quería ver con una tonta gorra o vestido de indigente en su boda, así que por favor ¡consigue un traje y que sea lindo! Y claro, dale mis saludos a Pikachu, ¡estoy segura que él te ayudará a escoger lo mejor para ese día tan especial para mí!


	37. Por favor, lee esto sentada

**Por favor, lee esto sentada**.

**De: Iris** **Cuasorome **_**chicaextrema23 g…**_

**Para: Dawn Berlitz **_**lindurapokegirl g… **_

**25 de agosto**

¡Cómo está la novia del año!

¡Que emoción! Ya se acerca pronto el día y me imagino lo nerviosa que debes estar, ¡pero tranquila! Supongo que todo saldrá a pedir de boca, que Gary será el perfecto novio, tú serás la perfecta novia, yo seré la perfecta dama de honor ¡y todos seremos perfectos!

Que alegría, que emoción, que impaciencia y...

…Ash desapareció.

¡Si, lo sé, debía llevártelo al matrimonio!, sobretodo porque ese crio es un despistado, descuidado e impulsivo de primera categoría, ¡pero ya tiene 28 años!, sabía que las bodas lo habían dejado traumatizado pero ¿tanto así? no entiendo en que minuto paso por su cabezota que el fugarse era una buena idea... aunque la verdad creo saber cuál es la razón y aunque prefiero contártela con detalles por video llamada (se bien que correrás al teléfono luego de leer esto), te daré un adelanto: Misty

Es más que seguro que ese nombre te es familiar ¿estoy en lo correcto? Bueno, aunque no lo creas yo y mi cabezota olvidé que "esa" mujer se llamaba así. A lo que voy, casualmente la conocí un día y mira como es el destino que se cruzó en mi camino de la misma manera en que Ash lo hizo hace ya muchos años atrás: dejándome un huevo en la cabeza a causa de una pokebola. (Si... creo que hay alguien igual de tarado que él rondando este mundo). Fuera de ese incidente nos hicimos amigas y la llevé a conocer varios lugares de esta ciudad, me comentó que era una viajera, maestra de pokemon de agua y que solo estaba de paso por Teselia para luego volver a Kanto, su región natal (mira si seré despistada, ¡ni con eso lo relacioné!).

Fue entonces durante esos días que Ash apareció por Ciudad Porcelana y nos comunicamos. Como ya habíamos hablado de que ese crío andaba con esa modelo hueca de las revistas, se me ocurrió el plan perfecto para separarlo de ella: presentarle a otra chica y que mejor que mi nueva amiga Misty, claro, parecía muy centrada, también amaba los pokemon y le gustaba viajar ¿Qué mejor pareja? … grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ambos se vieron las caras.

Dawn, te juro por lo que más quieras que sus rostros se desfiguraron, eso sin contar el incómodo silencio que se apodero por unos instantes de la situación, y claro, ahí se me ataron los cabos: la chica que Ash persiguió por casi dos años, la casada ¡y ella había estado casada! ¿Tu sabias que ya se divorció verdad? … Ni Arceus podría haber planeado mejor un encuentro como este.

Pero esto no termina allí, pues lo que siguió fue extraño.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a conversar como buenos adultos que somos, de nuestros viajes, carreras, pokemon, etc.; pedimos unos tragos y comenzó la hora de cantar. Noté entonces que cada instante la conversación entre ambos se volvía más fluida, bromas iban y venían entre ellos, y aunque algunas eran algunas bien pesadas y negras que de principio parecían molestar, siempre terminaban riendo a carcajadas. De pronto me sentí un poco aislada, así que decidí ir a cantar ¡ni te imaginas lo divertido que fue!, así q ya sabes lo que haremos para tu despedida de soltera, además de claro, otras sorpresitas que con las otras chicas te tenemos reservadas y…

…¡Ya basta Iris, concéntrate!

En fin, el asunto fue que canté mucho y cuando volví a la mesa… ya no estaban. En su lugar solo había una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"_Aquí está el dinero de la cuenta. Perdona por irnos, pero te estaré llamando. Ash."_

¿Puedes creer que me dejaron sola? Suerte para mí que llegó Camus y sus amigos al lugar por lo que no tuve muy grata compañía durante el resto de la noche.

Decidí esperar a que me llamara… pero de eso van 5 días. Por otra parte, pensé que Misty aparecería por la hostal en la que nos estábamos quedando, pero según lo que me dijo la señora dueña de la casa, Misty envió a un mensajero con el dinero de la cuenta, pues esa noche llegó, tomo sus cosas y se marchó ¡se marchó! Dawn, no se mucho de esto a decir verdad, yo no los conocí a ambos juntos y de primera fuente no sé qué tan cercana haya sido su relación y si estos arranques eran comunes, pero ¿es sensato? ¡Si no se veían hace años!

Pero bueno, supongo que ya están bastante grandecitos para saber qué es lo que hacen con sus vidas. Ahora me preocupa que harás tu si este condenado hombre con arranques infantiles no aparece ¡si es el padrino! Ya me imagino lo que hará Gary si lo encuentra, que por cierto, bien merecido se lo tendrá.

Bueno amiga, me despido. Pensaba aplazar un poco el viaje a ver si Ash decide regresar y viajar juntos a Kanto como estaba planeado ¿Qué hago? ¡Dime por favor!

Un abrazo, tu amiga

Iris.

Pd: Lamento molestarte con esto, pues se lo nerviosa que debes estar con la boda ¡pero este crío me pone los nervios de punta!


	38. Ash

Ciudad Mayólica, 30 de agosto de xxxx

Ash:

Iré directo al grano: No quiero que me busques más, no quiero volver a saber de ti jamás, quiero vivir mi vida en paz, quiero estar fuera de tu presencia de una buena vez… quiero poder sacarte de mí. Quisiera poder borrar ese pasado que me atormenta aunque sean recuerdos de la infancia y adolescencia, quiero no verte la cara nunca, quiero…

…Ash…

…esto no debió pasar y lo sabes, sabes que no debimos estar juntos ahora y aunque fueron días mágicos, yo... debo irme.

Lo siento, pero la vida es así. Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a saber de mí.

Atte, Misty.


	39. Misty Waterflower

Ciudad Mayólica, 1 de septiembre de xxxx

Misty Waterflower:

Suena algo estúpido llamarla de ese modo sobre todo luego de los acontecimientos vividos estos días, pero luego de esa conversación –o griterío –del día de ayer, no me queda más que referirme a su persona como usted quiere que lo haga, tal cual como me lo indicó ¿contenta por fin alteza? Si lee esto con algo de sarcasmo, tranquilícese, no está loca ¡porque si está lleno de sarcasmo! Y para que agregar también rabia e impotencia que cargan estas líneas por todo lo que ha pasado en menos de una semanas, pues supongo que esta respetable Ex señora tiene problemas de carácter pero no de memoria, aunque como no podemos asegurar esto último, creo que recapitularé los hechos que nos han llevado a esta locura para que no quede ninguna duda de porque escribo esta carta en vez de sentarnos a conversar como las personas adultas que supuestamente somos.

Primero está ese fatídico día en el karaoke, ¿fatídico dije? Si, como lo lees, aunque no sé si esa fue la opinión que tuvimos en el minuto. ¿A quién podemos culpar? No creo que a Iris, ella no tenía como saber que tú eras la misma jovencita que me acompañó por casi tres años en mis viajes, tampoco recordaba tu nombre, jamás vio tu deforme cara y creo que nunca le mostré el anzuelo que me obsequiaste. Exacto, ella no tiene la culpa ¿entonces que, culpamos al destino? Creo que eso sería sabio, culpar a quien sea que maneje nuestras vidas y nuestros caminos por insistir en cruzarnos una vez más y tan lejos de casa, en una región en la que nunca estuvimos juntos pero que en más de alguna ocasión soñé conocer contigo ¡el destino es cruel! ¿Pero crees que solo fue mía la sorpresa? ¡Já!, habría matado por tener un espejo cerca para mostrarte la cara que tenías producto de la impresión. Pero fuimos muy buenos actores ¿y que hicimos? Nos saludamos amablemente y contra todo pronóstico, ante la mirada sorprendida de mi amiga Iris (perdón, nuestra amiga) hasta pudimos estar sentados en la misma mesa… que irónico ¿no lo crees? La muchacha que quería presentarme mi buena amiga era nada más ni nada menos aquella que huyó con otro hace siete años atrás.

Es un tanto estúpida la situación, hablando ambos de la vida en compañía de unos cuantos tragos, contándonos lo que no nos habíamos contado hace más de siete años, y las sorpresas que nos llevamos al darnos cuenta lo falsas que eran las ideas que teníamos del otro, de que aun estabas felizmente casada y que yo estaba felizmente en una relación... bueno, en una relación si, feliz… esa es otra historia.

Pero bueno, malditos sean los tragos, maldita sea esa loca de Iris que se quedó cantando por horas, malditos sean nuestros impulsos de… bueno… ¿Qué acaso no eras tú la que pensaba las cosas y yo el impulsivo; tanto te cambian unas copas de más? Porque tuya fue la idea salir corriendo del lugar, pasar a la tienda de helados, ir al parque, zambullirnos en esa laguna, correr a la azotea del edificio donde me alojaba, mirar la luna, reírnos, mirarnos, besarnos, salir de la ciudad… amarnos como siempre debió ser…

…Arceus, sálvame de esta…

…creo que el resentimiento no es algo en lo que sea bueno ¿no lo crees? Porque si sigo maldiciendo la situación, a Iris, los tragos, la noche, a ti… sería un acto sínico y pecaría por ser el mentiroso más grande del planeta.

Porque es eso lo que quería ese día en que nunca más supimos de ti, es eso lo que quise por más de siete años (toda mi vida desde que te conocí prácticamente y aunque o lo quisiese admitir) es eso lo que quise ayer, lo que quise hoy y de seguro lo que querré mañana… estar así contigo, verte nuevamente, correr, reír, disfrutar como siempre lo hicimos en nuestros viajes y más... besarte, amarte… estar junto a ti.

Supongo que también tuviste muchas llamadas perdidas de Iris por estos días, pero lejos de sentirme mal, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de mi vida, estar de una buena vez con la mujer que esperé todo este tiempo, porque eras la razón de que día a día al revisar el correo, rogara al cielo encontrar una carta o lo que sea que me sirviese como indicio de que aún estaba en tus pensamientos y en tu corazón; que en algún lugar seguía existiendo mi vieja amiga y compañera.

Y de pronto te tuve aquí frente a mí, sin llamarte, sin preverlo de ninguna forma.

¡A quien le importa los compromisos que pueda tener! Ella sabe que solo estoy a su lado para poder olvidar aquella mujer que tanto me hizo sufrir, a la que busqué más de dos años, a la que por un minuto me resigné y pensé había perdido para siempre.

Dime lo que quieras, puedes reclamar todo lo que se te de la gana, pero jamás podrás negar que a partir de esa noche y los diez días siguientes, cada minuto fue mágico, pues vivimos todo lo que no vivimos antes y de lo cual huimos durante todo este tiempo por culpa de mi cobardía y más tarde de la tuya ¡si, también fuiste una cobarde Misty, acéptalo de una vez! Una cobarde que lucha, no sé porque condenada razón, por aparecer otra vez, a través de esas reacciones estúpidas como la que ahora estás teniendo: dar un par de gritos ofensivos y luego salir huyendo.

¿Me dijiste que le fui infiel a mi novia? Lo que tenía con ella no era nada formal, y hablo en pasado porque apenas te tuve entre mis brazos supe que eras y siempre serás la mujer que quiero como madre de mis hijos, como la compañera que espero ver cada día por las mañanas hasta que sea un anciano arrugado y feo. ¿Me gritaste que solo te quería como una aventura? Creo que con lo anterior vuelvo a responder aquello que traté de decirte ayer pero no me dejaste.

Yo hui primero Mist… lo hice mil veces de niño y adolescente cada vez que un atisbo de este sentimiento trataba de salir a la luz, sé que fue un error, era inmaduro que solo pensaba en luchas y metas propias, pero hoy se después de tanto tiempo, luego de tenerte, perderte y volverte a tener, que no es eso solo lo que importa en la vida, que para poder cumplir las metas propias, para poder ser mejor maestro de lo que soy hoy, para poder dar el cariño que mis pokemon merecen, es necesario tener a alguien a mi lado… y ese alguien eres tú. Si, fui un ingrato y lo reconocí una y mil veces durante estos pocos días juntos, me equivoqué y acepto el castigo que recibí por ese error garrafal pero creo que ya pagué suficiente, ambos ya cancelamos con creces aquella cuota por ser unos egocéntricos, orgullosos e inmaduros y es hora de que por fin seamos felices los dos… juntos… como siempre debió ser, sin novias modelos de por medio, sin un florista amanerado que quiso tapar sus traumas infundados casándose contigo (si, son infundados, porque tengo varios amigos homosexuales que son felices y el estúpido de tu florista era un trancado social que solo te utilizó ¿vez? También tengo un sexto sentido súper desarrollado y un cerebro que a diferencia de lo que tú dices, ¡si funciona!).

Pero sé que puedo decir una y mil palabras bonitas, más de un millón de justificaciones y razones de porque tenemos que estar juntos, pero tu orgullo y soberbia se encargarán de hablar por ti y arrugarán este papel echándolo al primer bote de basura que encuentres… te conozco bien, y tu carácter poco y nada ha cambiado a lo largo de estos años (de hecho eso lo comprobé ayer). Por lo menos conmigo querida Misty, sigues siendo la misma de siempre…

…Y ahora sales corriendo otra vez.

Pero que le voy a hacer, pues se bien que detenerte no fue una opción, de hecho a estas alturas y con lo desesperada que estás ya debes estar saliendo de Teselia quien sabe para dónde… bueno, yo lo sé.

¡Así es mujer! ¿Qué acaso crees que un maestro pokemon no tiene contactos? Y claro, ahora que te vi y que logré ingresar el número de tu pokegear al mío sin que te dieras cuenta, puedo mediante gps saber en qué lugar andas, y gracias a mis contactos, saber en dónde te quedarás ¿es psicópata lo que digo? Si puede ser… y como sé que luego de que leas esto gritarás, maldecirás y quizás hasta llores de lo frustrada que te encontrarás, déjame decirte que no sacaras nada con romper ese pobre aparato, porque tengo mil millones de maneras de alcanzarte aunque te ocultes en el fin del mundo, y de hecho lo haré, pues me lo he propuesto de la misma manera en que un día me planteé ser un maestro pokemon. Un día te encontraré, hablaremos y nos amaremos como ahora lo hicimos estos días en Teselia ¿y sabes porque estoy tan seguro de eso? Porque lo que pasó acá fue real, tú y yo fuimos por fin nosotros mismos uno al lado del otro… ambos sabemos que un "te amo" no se le dice a cualquiera, no después de tantos años, un te amo atragantado, un te amo que ambos deseábamos escuchar y que hoy te lo vuelo a gritar:

¡Te amo Misty!

Ahora debes estar llorando, lo sé, o bien preparando tu equipaje y haciendo un muñeco vudú para comenzar a clavar agujitas en mi estómago producto de la gran rabia que sientes por saber que tengo razón, pero no te preocupes, soy resistente a esas cosas. Ni la fuerza más oscura extraña de ese mundo me impedirá alcanzarte.

Sé que la pelea que tuvimos ayer fue fuerte y no puedes culparme de reaccionar mal luego de encontrar sobre mi cama una nota que solo me demostraba lo cobarde e infantil que puedes llegar a ser. Nos dijimos, para variar, cosas que no queríamos al punto de que me prohibiste que te tuteara (cosa que estoy haciendo otra vez, porque enserio el inicio de esta carta es ridículo, ¿Cómo no nos vamos a tutear después de todo lo que hicimos esta semana? ¡Que estupidez!), pero en fin, son peleas como muchas otras que tuvimos en el pasado y que quizás tendremos en el futuro. No te preocupes, tengo la paciencia necesaria para aguantar a un Gyarados humano.

Una cosa más: si de algo sirve que el escándalo que montaste ayer haya desembocado en esta carta, contémosla como la respuesta a aquella que hace mucho tiempo me enviaste, antes de que te casaras con ese imbécil, pues si la vez como una respuesta a la nota que ayer me dejaste, verás que casi nada tiene que ver (salvo como un "no acepto tu decisión"). Aquí en resumen te digo que no pensaba llegar a tu boda, no estuve de acuerdo desde el mismo día en que me comunicaron la noticia y si hay algo que concluir de ella es que te amo. Si bien al principio me costó aceptarlo… en el instante en que llegó esa carta a mis manos comenzó mi larga carrera por ti y la cual no pienso abandonar. Ya te dije, me sobra tiempo y paciencia.

Bueno, creo que con eso te digo todo.

Demás está agregar que Pikachu te envía cariños y que espera pronto poder verte otra vez.

¡Casi lo olvido! Cuando recibas esta carta, lo más probable es que esté arribando al centro pokemon de Pueblo Pardal; lo arreglé todo para que esto llegase al mismo tiempo que mi persona. Así que si planeas huir, piénsalo muy bien, quizás sea un gasto de energía innecesario.

Se despide con un beso (y espera saludarla con otro "su majestad"), su maestro pokemon favorito;

Ash.


	40. Respuesta

**Respuesta.**

**De: Dawn Berlitz **_**lindurapokegirl g…**_

**Para: Iris** **Cuasorome **_**chicaextrema23 g…**_

**5 de septiembre**

Querida amiga:

Me tomé un tiempo para responderte el mail porque quería ver si tenías nueva noticias por estos días; pero veo que no, así que trataré de ser breve.

En primer lugar no encuentro necesario que me cuentes los detalles a través de una llamada, pues creo conocerlos mejor que nadie. Ash es mi mejor amigo y esta historia ya es algo vieja y repetida, aunque claro, este es un nuevo episodio el cual, siendo sincera, me agrada bastante.

No sé qué se habrán dicho esos dos, ni que locura se les habrá pasado por la cabeza, pero me alegro que esto haya ocurrido, un encuentro que se llevaba postergando durante años y que por fin se concretó. Amiga mía, esos dos se tienen mucho que contar y mucho que aclarar, así que no te asustes, necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

Por mí no te preocupes, mucho menos por la seguridad del impulsivo de Ash, pues cuando le cuente a Gary el motivo de su desaparición no querrá asesinarlo ni mucho menos ¡qué más da, nos buscamos otro padrino y punto! Misty es muy amiga de mi querido novio y creo que es obvio a estas alturas que yo sabía de antemano que se había divorciado, todo gracias al contacto que mi él retomó con ella tras ese mal episodio en su vida, pero no quise comunicárselo a Ash. Supongo que te preguntarás porque: Misty no quería saber de él, se lo dijo a Gary muchas veces aunque sabía que se había equivocado en la decisión que la llevó a tan dolorosa situación. Pero es orgullosa, casi más que nuestro amigo, y el presentarse luego de un divorcio tras escoger un camino impulsivamente aquella vez, es una derrota casi humillante y la gran maestra de agua no podía permitir que su imagen de chica dura y sin heridas se cayese en pedazos. Decidimos entonces no interferir, dejar que las cosas fluyeran pues confiamos en que tarde o temprano se iban a encontrar igual; ya sabes, ambos son de la misma región y peor aún, Misty es la mejor amiga de Gary y Ash mi mejor amigo ¿a quién crees que Gary quería poner como la madrina de nuestro matrimonio? Aunque claro, aun no lo habían hablado del todo bien, pero esta elección por su parte ya estaba hecha hace mucho. Su encuentro pasaría de todas formas, solo que no esperé jamás que fuese tan lejos de Kanto y por una casualidad inesperada. Sin duda, el destino los quiere por el mismo sendero.

En fin, hablaré con Gary y le diré que informe a las hermanas de Misty que ella no regresará aun a la región... porque dudo mucho que lo haga ahora, tanto ella como Ash, independiente de si están juntos o no (de hecho, dudo que así sea). Sé que pasarán un tiempo huyendo uno del otro quizás peleando y queriéndose de manera intermitente cuando se encuentren, eso hasta que se den cuenta que arrancar no es la solución, por lo menos para Misty, porque si conozco bien a mi amigo, sé que si estuvo dos años buscando el paradero de su primer amor, ahora será capaz de seguirla por mucho tiempo más.

En fin, te espero en la fecha acordada, pues con o sin Ash ¡me caso igual a fines de mes!, además… sé que esto debería decirlo en vivo, pero estoy tan emocionada que no puedo esperar (y sé que tú si correrás al teléfono para poder corroborar la noticia):

Estoy embarazada.

¡Si lo sé, ¿no es lindo?! Tengo tres maravilloso meses…y no tiene nada de malo, porque igual me caso dentro de poco, y sé que es raro si Gary estaba de viaje, pero ya sabes, esas visitas al desierto que hice hace unos meses y… ¡en fin, seremos padres!.

Así que solo me queda esperar que esos locos de Ash y Misty, en sus encuentros y desencuentros aparezcan en el bautizo de mi pequeño (o pequeña), a ver si ahí podemos, por fin y después de muchos años, realizar una reunión entre todos aquellos que viajamos junto alguna vez, la misma que debió realizarse para el matrimonio de Misty, o ahora en el mío.

Bueno amiga, me despido con un abrazo y esperando tu llamada gritando de emoción.

Atte. Dawn.

Pd: Siento que hoy se cierra un ciclo que comenzó hace mucho tiempo, pues por fin mi amigo ha encontrado a su pokemon mas indomable. Que gracioso, estoy segura de que Ash y Misty piensan exactamente lo contrario. Para ellos esto ni siquiera ha comenzado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chillán, 9 de mayo de 2013

A mis queridos lectores:

Hubo un instante en que creí que este momento jamás llegaría ¡pero llegó! ¡Por fin el fin! ¡Aaaahh!

Confieso que tenía terror de publicar las últimas cartas, casi más que cuando comencé a escribir esta locura; es que jamás pensé que este fic iba a tener una acogida tan linda y buena, y enserio estoy muy agradecida. Este fanfic es el primero que escribo en capítulos y lo termino, y más aún, es el primero de pokemon que me atreví a publicar (enserio, ¡estoy emocionada!).

No sé qué tal les habrá parecido este final, traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude y con mucho cariño para mis queridos lectores y… bueno, gracias, mil gracias a quienes siguieron esta loca idea que una tarde cualquiera llegó a mi cabeza y a mi teclado, y que por cierto, jamás esperé que saliera tan larga.

Quiero también agradecer a mi hermana quien hizo posible terminar estas cartas al no pedirme el notebook, a mi prima por mostrarme una canción de Manuel García (La danza de las luciérnagas) que me inspiró para escribir las cartas finales, y a mi gata Dora que fielmente me acompañó en esas interminables horas escribiendo y dándome de golpes por no saber cómo continuar la idea. Y aunque sé que ninguna de estas personas (y gato) leerá esto, creo que debo ponerlos acá. También me gustaría agradecer a quienes he conocido en esta página desde que comencé a frecuentar los fics de pokemon y que comenzaron a leer esto, mil gracias por recordarme más de alguna vez que este fic existía y animarme a continuar! Y por sobre todo, muchas gracias a los que publican más fics de pokemon, porque no saben la manera en que inspiran a gente timida como yo a desarrollar ideas nuevas.

Ya, mucho, me puse sentimental.

Bueno, señoras y señores, se cierra este telón y los invito a leer, si es que quieren, mi otro rompecabezas de pokemon llamado Maktub, que ese sí que no tiene para cuando finalizar.

Reitero, ¡muchas gracias a todos!

Atte.- ElphabaLii :D


End file.
